Noches Pasadas
by senorita17
Summary: Pirates are not supposed to fall in love. After having saved her life at the Fountain of Youth, he knew he had to leave her. But as he was leaving her on that island, she told him something that changed everything: she was pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

"Admit it Jack, you still love me." Angelica looked at him, challenging him.

He knew it was true. He had loved her all those years ago, and he still did. But that was the whole problem though. He was a pirate! A pirate lord! Pirates were not supposed to fall in love. He did not want to leave her again, but he had to. And so, his mind came up with the brilliant yet cruel idea of marooning her on an island. It was a well-traveled island though, but still, it was cruel. He knew.

"If you had a sister and a dog, I'd choose the dog." He turned away quickly; he couldn't bear looking at her again.

Angelica knew he was lying. He had saved her life. Instead of letting her die there along with her father, he had saved her. She had seen the look in his eyes when she cut herself with Barbossa's poisonous blade – heartbreak. Why couldn't they just be together? Why did he have to be so heartless leaving her on an island? Especially after having killed her father.

She was worried. She hadn't told Jack about her condition yet. He would for sure run away when she told him. But now she had no choice. It was her only rescue.

"Wait", she screamed desperately. Jack turned around and looked her in the eyes, waiting for her to say something.

"I have to tell you something."

He waited. He wanted to keep walking and leave as fast as he could, but his heart told him to turn around. "Go on then."

"Soy…soy embarazada, Jack."

After all of these years, he had picked up some Spanish, though he still couldn't understand most of it. His heart raced. Embarazada? Didn't that mean something with children? He looked at her confused. "Luv, you know I don't understand your native tongue…"

"Jack, I'm with child, yours."She looked at him longingly. She was expecting him to run away, just as he was planning to do before she had stopped him.

But, instead, he stayed. She saw he was lost for words. "What, you're pregnant? Are you sure its.."

"Sí, of course it's yours!"Now she got angry. Seriously, did he forget what they had done? Was he that stupid?

"You were drunk!"

He chuckled, his golden teeth showing. "So were you, luv. I did not forget, if that is what you're implying." He paused. 'Are you sure?'

She looked down. "Yes."

Suddenly, Jack came closer, took her arm, and brought her toward the dingy.

Angelica did not know what he was doing. He was supposed to run. That was how she'd imagined it. Or was he dropping her at another island? She didn't know.

"Jack, what are you doing?! Dropping me at another island? Are you that cruel?" She had tears in her eyes.

Jack did not know what he was doing either. This was not according to plan. He would drop off Angelica and then go back to the Pearl. He and Gibbs had already freed her from Blackbeard's bottle with some help of Angelica beforehand. But he couldn't leave her like this. Pregnant, with his child.

"Quiet woman! We're going back to the Pearl."

She looked at him questionably. The Pearl? That meant he wasn't leaving her on this island. At least not now. Jack looked at her sternly. She knew she'd better not push it and stay quiet until they were aboard his ship.

* * *

Gibbs saw Jack coming back. But it seemed as if he wasn't alone. As the dingy was coming closer, he saw her: Angelica. He laughed. Jack's "stirrings", as he called them, were stronger than he would ever admit.

"Gibbs." He looked angry. Gibbs immediately stopped laughing. "Aye cap'n?"

"Make sail for Tortuga. Don't ask and don't bother me. I need to discuss something with this woman over here", waving at Angelica, who didn't look happy either.

Gibbs was confused. What was there to discuss? But he figured it was better to not ask his captain about it now. Jack and Angelica went off to Jack's cabin, and Gibbs turned to the crew: "Aye, we're going to Tortuga!"

* * *

He let her in and closed the door behind them. Angelica went to sit on his bed and looked at him. She was angry, confused, and sad.

"So, what now? Are you going to leave me on Tortuga?"

Jack was looking around, searching for something. Rum. He needed rum. A lot of rum. He finally found a bottle and took a big sip. He sighed. He had his back against the door, looking at the woman on his bed.

"Angelica, you're not lying, are ye?"

"Why would I lie?! Like I wanted this to happen, Jack. I knew you would leave me. I'm surprised you didn't dump me on that stupid island already.

"Look. I didn't, all ri…"

"You were going to!"

"No, I wasn't." That wasn't true. He was going to leave her, at least, that was the plan. But, in all honesty, he was already having doubts rowing up there.

"Yes, you were. That's what you always do. Running away."

This woman was driving him crazy. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to be a father, have a family – he was a pirate. Those things didn't go together. But at the same time, he was somewhat relieved. Relieved that it was with her. He for sure would not have stayed with some wench. Angelica was different.

He changed the subject. "How far along are you?"

"Well we both know when this was conceived, so that would make it three months."

He knew. It had been on the Revenge, after she had told him the ritual. He went to lay on his bed, Angelica still sitting on the end. She turned to him.

"Why aren't you running, Jack? I thought you wouldn't care…"

"Luv, it's my child, of course I care."

"I find it hard to believe you, Jack."

"Because you don't trust me, do you?" He took another sip of his rum.

She rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to trust you when you were leaving me on an island an hour ago?", her accent became thicker, she was angry.

He knew she was right. It would be hard winning her trust back, but he wanted to try. He would not forgive himself leaving her again, leaving his child.

Instead of answering her, he pulled her down with him and kissed her. It was slow and passionate, full of emotion neither of them had felt for a long time. She broke the kiss and looked at him. A tear dropped down her cheek. Jack brought his hand up to her face and gently wiped it away.

"We'll be alright, luv. Trust me." He kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: hi all, thanks for the reviews/follows! I'm having trouble with getting horizontal lines in the text, so I'm hoping to get that fixed asap!

* * *

When Angelica woke up, the moon was already high in the sky. She felt confused. Why was Jack so caring all of a sudden? It was like she saw the man she met all of those years ago again. But over the years, Jack had changed. He had become more brutal, less caring. She wouldn't trust him, yet…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized she was alone. Jack had apparently left her while she was still sleeping.

"Mierda... Dónde está el gorrión?"* He could not be far away; they were still on the seas. She got up and made her way to the deck.

* * *

Earlier:

Angelica had fallen asleep in his arms an hour ago. He slowly got off his bed trying not to wake her and left his cabin. He had to tell Gibbs.

"Master Gibbs!", he yelled coming on deck.

"Aye cap'n!"

"Come with me."

"Aye." He followed Jack into the chart room, where they sat down, both with a bottle of rum.

"Jack, what are you doing with the lass? I thought you were going to…"

Jack looked around, making sure no one would hear them. "I was going to, aye. But then, she told me something."

Gibbs eyed him suspiciously.

"Gibbs…", he sighed. "She's… she's…" He couldn't even get the words out of his mouth.

Gibbs only got more confused. "What, Jack?"

"She's, ye know, with child… Mine."

Gibbs spat out his rum. "What!? Jack, ye're not making this up, are ye?"

He rolled his eyes. "I wish. No, am not. She is with me child."

Gibbs blinked; he did not know what to say. Jack with a child? That was for sure the last thing he would have ever imagined.

"Jack, what are you going to do?"

"I'll let her stay on the Pearl and figure out the rest later."

"You're not leaving her? I knew the stirrings were still there, but this…"

"Oh, shut it, Gibbs." He did not want to have this conversation right now.

"Are you even sure it is yours? When did this even happen?"

"Aye, it's is mine. We were drunk, it was on the Revenge."

Gibbs looked at him in disgust. "On the Revenge? While Blackbeard was there? Mother's love, Jack!"

Jack laughed. He drank his rum, proudly. Thinking about it know, it was quite something; sleeping with Blackbeard's daughter on his own ship. If he'd been caught, Blackbeard for sure would have killed him.

Gibbs drank his rum, shaking his head.

Jack turned to Gibbs again. "Look, we gon' pretend nothing is wrong, don't tell those seadogs yet." Eventually, Angelica would show, and he'd have to explain the crew, but now was not the time. He could barely even think straight himself, if he ever could to begin with.

"Aye, cap'n."

* * *

When searching for Jack, she met Gibbs on deck. He came from the chart room, if she remembered correctly.

"Miss Teach. I'm glad to welcome ye aboard the Pearl again."

She smiled. 'Thank you. And please call me Angelica. Have you seen Jack?"

"Aye, he is in there." He whispered: "But, I heard about yer…condition. If there's anything ye need, ye say it!" She could see Gibbs genuinely cared, but also did not dare to say the words. She was glad though; he had always seemed like a nice man, someone that could talk some sense into Jack's crazy mind sometimes. Also, she realized, Jack must have told Gibbs already. She wondered what else he had told him…

Instead of answering Gibbs, she smiled softly and walked towards the chart room, where she indeed found Jack, sitting on a chair with his legs on the wooden table in front of him.

"Sweetness…" He felt interrupted. He had expected her to sleep a lot longer.

"I find you already told Gibbs?" She did not know if she was supposed to feel angry or happy Jack had shared the news.

"Aye, but don't worry. Those stupid seadogs won't know a thing before I say so."

"Good."

"Are ye hungry?" He could see.

"Sí."

* * *

They had talked a bit during dinner. It was not uncomfortable, but it did not feel quite right either. Angelica could see Jack was trying not to think about what was to happen; becoming a father. She couldn't blame him. She didn't see herself becoming a mother either. She never had one, so how was she supposed to know how these things worked. Her father had left her at an orphanage, and later she was sent to the convent. She was worried. At least it was not that obvious yet she was pregnant, and so she could hide her worries a little longer.

She had not seen Jack for a few hours after. He and Gibbs had gone to the chartroom again to navigate their course. She stood by the railing, looking at the sea, the moon… It was beautiful. Jack had always said that the Pearl was his freedom. She was beginning to understand what he meant.

Suddenly she felt to arms around her back and a head on her shoulder. Immediately she knew who it was.

"Hola", he said, with the strongest English accent on earth. "What are ye thinking 'bout?"

She sighed and turned around, now leaning against the railing with her back. She just looked at him, worried.

"I know ye're worried. Don't think 'bout it now. We still have some months, aye, to figure it all out?"

It was true. Her mind was driving her crazy already, and she still had about six months to go. She put her arms on his neck, he automatically put his around her back. "So, what are we going to do these months then, captain?" If she was going to stay on the Pearl, she'd better make the most out of it. At least for now.

He chuckled. "Well, my dear… we could give the crew orders, read some books, look into some maps… but I've got some other ideas…"

"Like what?" She was challenging him, the look in her eyes said it all. And he liked it.

He came closer, his forehead touching hers. "Surprises are a gift in life, luv. I wouldn't want to ruin them for ya."

She laughed. "Isn't every day a surprise?"

"Exactly." He kissed her. Hard. He couldn't contain himself anymore. This woman was killing him.

"Cap'n. Oh…" He heard someone. Angelica immediately pushed Jack away. She looked at where the voice was coming from. It was Gibbs. Figuring he wanted to talk to Jack, she left the two men behind and went into Jack's cabin.

"Didn't ye see I was occupied, master Gibbs?!" he yelled. Jack was immensely frustrated. He had her, but of course, someone had to ruin it.

* * *

* "Shit... Where is the sparrow?"


	3. Chapter 3

Two days went by. When Jack had gone to his cabin after Gibbs had interrupted his "conversation" with Angelica, she had already fallen asleep. Angelica had since then kept some distance from Jack. She was glad Gibbs had interrupted them actually, she was not thinking straight. Although she felt like Jack did care, she could not trust him yet.

Jack was standing at the helm, thinking. After their kiss, he wanted more, but Angelica was keeping him at a distance. He had to win her trust back. Maybe she would trust him if he'd behave himself in Tortuga. It'd be hard though, with all the wenches and rum there…

His thoughts were interrupted when Gibbs approached him. 'Eh... cap'n. Some sailors have been talking…'

" 'Bout what?"

" 'Bout miss Teach."

"What about her?" He kept looking forward, watching his crew suspiciously.

"Well… they have been arguing whether or not she is supposed to be on this ship, ye see, since ye rules don't allow women aboard…"

Jack rolled his eyes. Seriously? Since when were they so clever?! Who do they think they are?! "Aye, but I think those miscreants are forgetting something, aren't they, master Gibbs?"

Gibbs just looked at him.

"I am the captain. I make the rules. The rules are for them to follow, not for me, aye? Because who's to punish me when I break the rules… that I made myself? Why would I make rules for myself when I know there's a possibility, I'd break them? That doesn't make any sense, master Gibbs."

Gibbs just blinked. "Right…"

"Also, we'll arrive at Tortuga shortly. They can get a wench there. Anything else?"

"How long are we gon' stay there, Jack?"

"A few days or so. We need to get provisions as well, rum…we need rum…a lot of rum."

* * *

Angelica was going through all the cabinets in Jack's cabin. She was looking for some clothes, something wider, to sleep in. Her regular clothes still fitted her, but it wouldn't take long before she'd have to find something else. Maybe she could get something in Tortuga.

Tortuga…she for sure was not looking forward to going there. It was a pirate's paradise. The taverns were always full of drunken sailor playing games and enjoying the company of whores. She knew Jack loved it. And although he'd been nice to her the last few days, she expected nothing else from him than just regular sailor behavior…

When she couldn't find anything except for what she already had on, she gave up and walked towards the mirror. She looked at herself, at her growing belly. "Estoy engordando."* She tried to get the corset on, with great difficulty.

"Ye need help, luv?" Her breath hitched; she had not heard him coming in.

He walked towards her and started to tie the corset, but very loose. "Tighter."

"Luv, there's a child in there, I think you shouldn't…"

"That's the point. People will see…" It seemed to take him hours to get tie the corset. "Are you done yet?"

"So? At some point, people will notice, luv…" He was finished. She turned around, facing him.

He continued. "And by the way, getting that corset on is way harder than getting it off, ye know I'm very good at helping with the latter." He smirked at her, his golden teeth showing.

She pushed him away and walked towards the door, but he stopped her.

"No thank you? C'mon 'Gelica…" He looked at her, pleadingly.

"For what? Knocking me up?" And then she left.

* * *

By the time they were docked, it was already late noon. Jack stood at the helm, giving his crew some final orders.

"Right, gentlemen. You can go spend ye pieces on the most wonderful beverages and wenches of Tortuga tonight, but be back tomorrow 'fore noon. Speaking of wenches… It has come to my attention that some of ya seadogs have dared to claim that, according to the rules, this woman right 'ere…' He pointed to Angelica, who was standing next to him and had no idea what he was talking about. '…is not allowed on board…"

Angelica had no idea the crew had been talking. Had they also noticed her condition yet? She guessed not. But apparently, her presence on the vessel was not entirely approved of.

"First of all. Those rules apply to ye, not me. Second of all, she may be a woman, but she can fight better than most of ye miscreants. This is, after all, the daughter of the infamous Mister Blackbeard. If any of ye is inappropriate, it'll be the end of ye – if I won't then she will make sure of that herself. Is that clear?"

Some sailors were definitely scared now. She could tell. Good.

"Aye cap'n."

* * *

After Jack's speech, it was decided who'd stay on the ship. Jack, Angelica, and Gibbs went into town.

"Gibbs, ye remember what I ordered ye, right?" Jack looked at Gibbs.

"Aye cap'n. I'll make sure of it." And then he left, leaving Jack and Angelica alone in the loud streets of Tortuga.

"What was that about?' Angelica asked Jack, wanting the know what Gibbs was ordered to do.

"Nothing. Just some provisions, aye. What shall we do now we're here?"

"We? I thought you'd have some appointments with those whores you always go to. I wanted to look for some new clothes." She stood with her arms crossed.

Jack rolled his eyes. 'Oh c'mon. I don't..." Why was this woman always giving him a hard time?

"So, you're saying you are going to spend the rest of the night with me, without taking a single look at those putas?"**

He chuckled. "Aye…." That word, he knew.

"Vale, pruébamelo.'"*** When he just looked at her questionably, it hit her he probably didn't understand. "Prove it, Jack."

She was challenging him. He smirked. "So, what about this, eh. We go get ye some new things and then we 'ave some dinner."

"This way."

* * *

Angelica was content. She had some new, wider, more comfortable clothes, and Jack had not been annoying. They had dinner at a tavern called the Fearless Crocodile and were now sitting in a corner of the tavern laughing about Jack's ridiculous stories.

But then, a woman approached them. Angelica already knew what she wanted, and so, she awaited Jack's reaction.

"Jack…what are you doing here? Do you want some company?" she touched his arm, but he immediately pushed it off.

'Giselle. I am not alone, as you can see..." He really wanted her to go. He was afraid Angelica would burst into anger and leave him if she didn't go now.

"I'll make you a deal Jack. Half the price tonight! Only for you."

"Not interested. Ye can go, sorry." He waved her off, grabbing his rum.

Giselle walked away with anger. He was glad. Of course, it was not like him to decline such a wonderful offer, but he'd rather be on Angelica's good side.

"See. No worries, luv." He patted on his knee, signaling for her to sit on his lap.

She moved over to his lap and put her arms around his neck. "I didn't know you had it in you, Jack…even with four bottles of rum."

"Oh no, rum keeps me thinking." He smirked.

"Hmm…"

"So, does dear ol' Jackie gets a reward now, for proving he can in fact behave his own self?" His lips were only inches away from hers now.

"Ok". She kissed him passionately. His hands went up and down her leg while kissing her back hard.

They had been making out for a few minutes now. This was great, but he could think of something greater. He didn't know if she was up for it, but at least he could try.

"Shall…we…get…a…room…luv?" He said in between kisses.

"Sí…"

* * *

* 'I am getting fat.'

** 'whores.'

*** 'Okay, prove it to me.'


	4. Chapter 4

When Angelica was about to get up and take his hand, she remembered. She was so stupid. She was pregnant! She could not do this. Not now. She couldn't sin during her pregnancy; her child would be corrupted!

"Jack, espere*!" He turned around and looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"We can't, Jack…"

"What?! Why? I need ye, 'Gelica... now."

"I'm pregnant, remember?"

"So? That hasn't stopped others from doing it, luv. There's no danger in that." He was getting impatient. He was pulling on her arm.

"No, Jack. It's a sin, the child will be corrupted…" She slapped his hand away.

"Oh c'mon… the child's parents are pirates, what else do ye expect?!"

"No! Our child will not be raised as a pirate."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Pirate is in its blood, luv. In the truest form it'd be."

Angelica was getting angry. "If you had not entered the convent that night, I'd never become a pirate. I'd be a faithful nun. You ruined that. You're not going to ruin it again for my child."

Jack looked at her, mouth wide open. "Had I not entered ye room that night, ye would 'ave got out sooner or later, looking for ye lovely father."

"How dare you to bring my father into this!"

She slapped him and ran off. She had enough. Did he seriously want his child to live as much of a dangerous and ridiculous life as his father? It was not going to happen; she would make sure of that.

* * *

"Jack!" He was sitting at the bar, having his rum. Of course, he was going to look for Angelica, but he needed a moment to think. He turned around to where the shouting came from, to see Gibbs.

"Where be miss Teach?" Gibbs looked around, making sure he hadn't missed her.

"Dear Miss Teach just ran off, being mad as hell… Did ye get everything we need?"

"Aye. We got some provisions, including rum of course, and the new munition ye ask'd for…Shouldn't ye go look for her? I mean… it's Tortuga."

"Good." In order to fully protect Angelica, he had asked Gibbs to make sure there'd be enough weapons and cannon powder aboard. He definitely couldn't risk losing a battle now. "Aye, I'll be going. Get ye self some rum, Gibbs, enjoy ye night."

And so, he went off. He knew Tortuga well. He loved every corner of it. He had spent quite a lot of time on the pirate island. It was kind of like his second home, his first being a ship obviously. And the Cove, Shipwreck Cove. He had spent a lot of time there as well, with his father when he was still young.

He was, however, aware of the dangers the pirate's paradise island could bring for women. But fortunately, he should be able to find her quickly. He opened his compass. He knew this should work. It had pointed to Angelica for the past couple of days. Fortunately, he basically could dream the way to Tortuga, otherwise, they would've had a lot of problems navigating to the island…

It stopped spinning and pointed towards the sea. "What is she doing there?" he said to himself. "What, oh no…" He started to run. Was she leaving him? She couldn't leave him, not anymore. He had to get there as fast as he could.

After walking and running around for what felt like ages, he saw her. She was sitting on the dock, in front of the Pearl.

He approached her slowly. "Already want to leave Tortuga, luv?"

She looked up to see Jack standing there, compass in his hands. "How did you know where I was?" He saw she had been crying, but she looked at him like she didn't want him to know.

"Let's just say I got some help, aye?" He quickly closed his compass. She didn't need to know.

He looked at her. "Are ye leaving me?"

"Do you want me to? 'Cause let me tell you, I don't need you. I can raise the child alone." Of course, she had no idea how to raise a child. But she could figure that out. He had left her many times; she could do so as well. This time taking a part of him with her, his child.

"No!" His voice got higher; anyone could hear the fear in his voice. He coughed. "No…please…" he tried to say more serious.

"I'll only stay under a few conditions…" She got up and crossed her arms.

"Name them."

"Firstly, I will not give birth on the Pearl. You'll bring me ashore somewhere. In time."

"Sure, what else?" This was a negotiation. It was business.

"Wherever that is, you'll buy me a house, where I'll raise the child."

"But, what about me? The Pearl is me…"

"You can visit as much as you want to. But it's too dangerous for a child on the Pearl, don't be a fool, Jack. You know that."

He looked down. He knew she was right, of course. He was the most sought-after pirate in the Caribbean. But it meant he'd have to leave his family a lot… but that was how it was when you're a sailor…

"Right… and where will that be?"

"I don't know, Jack. We can discuss that later."

He sighed. "What else?"

"He or she will not be raised as a pirate, but as a normal child. With respectable parents. With manners."

He rolled his eyes. "But I am the pirate lord of the Caribbean. I will need a successor one day… and you're the daughter of one of the most feared for pirates ever. It'll be in its blood…"

She just stared at him.

"What if the kid wants to become a pirate himself… or herself?"

"Then that's that. But we're not going to teach it to 'm."

He was thinking. If he agreed now, she would maybe stay. He could always manipulate the whole upbringing thing later. There was time…

"Is that it?"

"Creo que sí…** Wait no... One more thing. No making love while I am pregnant."

That was probably the toughest one for Jack now. She just had to look at him and he wanted to have her immediately. But he couldn't. For another six months. Maybe even longer.

He swallowed. "Well…am I allowed to kiss ye?"

"Only if you're nice."

He put out his hand, for her to shake it. "Agreed." When she took his hand, he pulled her closer and kissed her. "I think I deserved that."

Angelica was relieved, but also confused. Why didn't he just leave her? Or why couldn't she leave him? She was going to ask him. But later, now was not the time.

"Let's go sleep, luv." He took her hand and led her to his cabin.

* * *

* "Jack, wait!"

** "I think so, yes."

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! I don't have a plan for this story. I just write down what's in my head. Let me know if there something you'd like to see in this story! :)


	5. Chapter 5

When she woke up, Jack was still asleep. She looked at him. She looked at all of his tattoos, it was almost like a board game. There were so many. Many she didn't like as well, but at the same time, it fitted him. They each represented a story, one of his memories or travels.

On his left forearm, there was a little 'A'. She smiled when she saw it and closed her eyes again. She believed she was probably the only one who knew it was for her. He got it on La Martinique, all those years ago. She wondered if he regretted getting it. But he was also still wearing the piece of her nightgown as a bracelet, wasn't he? She knew Jack always saved items as a sort of memory. But why keep something of a woman you left?

Jack stirred. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her belly, gently rubbing it. When she looked at him, she saw he was on his side now, looking at her growing belly.

"I'm getting bigger," she spoke softly.

"It's beautiful, luv." He spoke softly as well. It was quiet but peaceful. Not many times had they been like this.

"Aren't you scared?" She genuinely wondered. Whenever she had told him she was scared, he had calmed her down.

"Maybe. But what's life without danger, aye?" He was scared as hell. First of all, he had never imaged becoming a father. That was not part of his plan. It didn't fit into a pirate's life. He didn't know how to do it. However, that was not the thing he was most anxious about – Jack's ability to improvise would fix all that. He was afraid of losing Angelica, for good. He wasn't stupid. He knew giving birth could be disastrous. He had been stupid enough to leave her before. Now he had no control over it. And that bugged him.

"The most notorious pirate of the Caribbean, scared?" She was now also on her side, facing him. He still had his hand on her belly.

He smiled at her. He was going to say something when someone knocked on the door. Again. And again. He knew he slept in, but this was ridiculous.

"Hang on!" Jack yelled. He quickly got up, put on a shirt and his belts and walked towards the door. "Ye stay here", he turned around to Angelica.

When he opened the door, he saw Gibbs standing there.

"What is it, Gibbs?" Jack was not amused.

"We 'ave company, cap'n…" Jack looked confused. They were still in docked in Tortuga, who could it be?

"Who?"

"Cap'n Teague, Jack…" Jack rolled his eyes. "Bring him to the chart room, will ye? I'll be coming." And with that, he closed the door.

Angelica could hear it was Gibbs, but she couldn't hear what they were talking about. "What is it, Jack?"

He sat on his chair. "My father is here…" He rubbed his forehead.

Back in the day, she had met Captain Teague a few times. He had loved her. When the news broke Jack had left her, Teague was furious. How could his son be that stupid? Leaving a woman such as her behind?

Angelica was actually excited to see him again. She, Gibbs and Teague were probably the only ones who really knew Jack. It would be nice to talk to someone who understood her.

"That's nice, isn't it?" Her Spanish accent was ever stronger in the mornings. She got up and walked towards him. She wore a long, wide blouse, but it didn't hide her growing belly anymore.

"Aye, but now I not only have to tell the crew, I'll also have to tell him as well about ye…ye know."

"Vale*, then do so. I don't think we can hide it much longer…"

He sighed. "You get dressed and I'll wait in the chart room, ye can come when ye ready." He got up and kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

When Jack walked on deck, he saw his father's ship docked next to his. That man always appeared everywhere, all of a sudden. Like he always knew where Jack was. But at the same time, he was glad to see him again. Growing up, his father was his inspiration; Jack wanted to be just like him.

He walked towards the chart room, where he saw his father sitting down, looking at some maps.

"'Ello Jackie. There ye be!" His father saluted him.

"'Ello dad. How are ye?" He smiled and did the same.

"I heard some rumors today, Jack. Cap'n Jack Sparrow was seen at the Fearless Crocodile, with a woman…"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Is that new?"

"Not just a wench. A damsel. Apparently ye even neglected the company of a wench…"

"What damsel?" Jack drank his rum. He just let his father do the talking, the less he had to do himself.

"Well, Jackie, the sailor tellin' me ran off after that, so that part I missed..."

"Hmm… What else did ye hear?"

Teague could see his son knew what he was talking about, yet was not eager to tell him. "Not much. But, be it true?"

"There is… a woman aboard the Pearl, aye…" He grinned.

Teague eyes his son suspiciously. "Aye, and who may that be?"

But then they heard footsteps coming towards the door. "It be her…"

When the doors opened, Teague got up and kissed her hand. "Miss Teach! How are ye?"

"Angelica, please. And I'm fine, thank you." She smiled. Teague had always been nice to her.

"Wonderful to see ye again!" He sat down again. Angelica sat down as well, next to Jack.

Angelica turned to the two men. "What have I missed?"

"There be rumors… rumors Jack has been spending time with a damsel. I see know that be true. What ye be doing on this vessel? Is Jackie behaving himself? He better be or else I'll…"

Jack looked at his father in shock. Was this some sort of tea party?

"Sí, well…" She didn't know what to say. She looked at Jack. He nodded, signaling for her to say it.

"I'm…I'm with child. That's why I am here."

* * *

* "Okay."

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! I don't have a plan for this story. I just write down what's in my head. Let me know if there something you'd like to see in this story! :)


	6. Chapter 6

"My child, ye know," Jack added quickly.

"Jackie! Ye knocked her up?"

"Aye…"

"Oh c'mon, Jackie!" He hit his son on the back of his head. He wasn't mad though; it was a playful slap. But Jack knew his father was going to have a talk with him. He could see it in his eyes.

Angelica got up and but her hand under her belly, so he could see. Teague got up and kissed her on her cheek. "Ye look beautiful! Are ye feeling well?"

"I do, thank you." She smiled sweetly.

* * *

They had talked for a while after Jack and Angelica had shared the news. Teague had offered them to stay at the Cove, but they weren't sure yet. In the afternoon, Jack had also shared the news with his crew, who all were ecstatic. They congratulated him and Angelica by giving various gifts. Not the biggest gifts, but it was something, a way of showing of respect. Teague had provided the whole crew with drinks.

When Jack went below deck to get some more rum, he was hold back by a sword. When he turned his face, he saw whose sword it was.

Jack rolled his eyes. "What is it now, dad?"

Teague put his sword down. "Ye better don't mess up this time, Jackie. I will personally make sure you don't."

"My own father, threatening me?"

"I know how ye be, Jackie. Ye 'ave left her before…"

"Aye, because I'm a pirate, I can't be bound to a woman…"

"So am I, son. That's ridiculous. If it wasn't for ye mum ye wouldn't be 'ere yerself! Don't be a fool, Jackie. Or this woman will run away from ye, with ye child!"

"I'm trying, dad. Can't have her leaving me now."

"How are ye trying? Ye haven't even made her yours yet."

"Whot?" Jack thought he was going to faint right there. He hadn't fully processed yet he was becoming a father; now he had to think about marriage?

"Marry the lass. Make her yours!"

"Ma…ma…marriage?"

"I married ye mother too, Jack."

Jack just stared at him. He never had imagined himself a married man. It conflicted with his idea of freedom. The only thing he would be bound to was the sea.

"I can see ye love her…"

"No I don't", he said quickly.

Teague just stared at him, sternly.

"I'd call it more like…stirrings…"

Teague was getting frustrated. His son was being ignorant. He had the most beautiful woman in the world, was getting a child with her, and still was denying he loved her. How stubborn could he be?

"Don't bullshit me, Jackie. Think 'bout what ye do. Or else ye'll loose her, for good this time."

"Ahum." They turned around to see Gibbs standing behind them, with maps in his hands. "The crew be wondering about our heading, cap'n…"

"There is no heading, Gibbs. They're free to do whatever they want to do today."

Both Gibbs and Teague frowned. Gibbs spoke, "What 'bout the compass, Jack?"

Jack opened it and quickly closed it. "Oh…well, the compass doesn't work…"

Gibbs sighed.

Teague chuckled. "Aye, Jackie doesn't know what he wants, or does he, but is not confident enough to claim it his own?"

"Ye shut it." Jack stormed off, leaving Gibbs and Teague both behind, smirking. They both had an idea where the compass was pointing to, or rather, to whom it was pointing.

* * *

It was already late at night. Teague was playing his guitar; the sailors were enjoying their night. When Jack came on deck, he saw Angelica laughing with some men. Something got over him. What were they thinking? Were they trying to steal his woman?

"Ye 'ave work to do, make way!" He yelled to the men. The men immediately ran off, scared.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Angelica knew Jack was jealous. He had always been. But this was ridiculous. Wasn't she allowed to talk to people? She would decide that for herself.

"Instead hanging around a woman, they can do other things."

"You're jealous." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"Am not."

"You are. What are we, Jack?"

He touched her arm. "Uh…we are expecting a child?" He was playing dumb.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid! You know exactly what I mean."

"What?"

"Dios mío! Answer me."

"What do ye want me to say, luv? We're bloody pirates…"

"So, after the baby is born, you're going to dump me, because 'you're a pirate'? What am I to you, Jack? Just the whore you got pregnant?"

"No! Ye're not a whore, 'Gelica. "

"Why do you care, Jack? What is behind it this time? I can never trust you." She ran off to his cabin. She had enough. Why could he never just say what he felt for her. He was so childish.

Jack sighed. He figured he'd better run after her since they were still docked in Tortuga, so she could leave him any given time.

* * *

When he opened his cabin door, he saw her sitting on the bed. He closed the door behind him and took off his coat. He sat down on the bed, on the other side.

"Why, Jack?" She had tears in her eyes, she was mad at him.

He was getting frustrated. "I'll tell you this only one time, luv. Yes, I have left ye in the past. Yes, I was thinking about leaving ye on that island. But no, I didn't. All for the same reason. Ye want to know why?"

She was challenging him. "Why?"

"Look for yourself." He opened his compass, showing it to her.

"I thought your compass was broken."

He rolled his eyes. "It works perfectly fine, luv."

She knew how it worked; he had told her many times. It pointed to what you wanted most in life. And it pointed directly to her.

Because she was not entirely sure yet, she got up and started to walk around the room, her eyes glued on the compass. The arrow went wherever she went. Convinced, she sat down again.

She tried to hide her smile. "You still love me."

"I'm trying, luv. But ye need to trust me." She took his compass and opened it herself. It pointed to the man sitting in front of her, of course.

She sighed. She did not want to fully trust him, but it seemed he truly cared this time. This was another Jack. The Jack she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"Whether ye like it or not, luv, ye're mine." He looked at her intensely.

"Shouldn't you ask me to be yours?"

"Do ye want me to?" He was challenging her.

"You wouldn't. You would never marry me." That was a yes.

He chuckled. "If there's one woman I'd to marry, I'd be you, luv. Know that."

She sat in his lap, legs over his, her hands in his neck. He had his hands on her hips. She looked into his eyes, looking for some trace of dishonesty. But she could see he wasn't lying; his eyes always spoke the truth.

"Say it, Jack," she whispered.

He knew what she wanted to hear. Now was the time.

"I love ye, 'Gelica," he spoke softly.

She smiled. "I love you too, Jack. Don't mess it up this time."

"I won't." He kissed her. It was slow, but passionate. Full of love. A kiss like they never had before.

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! I don't have a plan for this story. I just write down what's in my head. Let me know if there something you'd like to see in this story! :)


	7. Chapter 7

The kiss had turned into a heated make-out session. His hands roamed her body. For the past fifteen minutes, they had forgotten where they were. It was just them. No one else.

She kissed his neck and his eyes rolled back. When her hands went under his shirt, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Luv…ye…'ave…to…stop…" Of course he didn't want her to stop. He wanted to have her. Now. But he couldn't. Not for another four or five months. It killed him. Never before had he wanted a woman so bad before. Was it love? He didn't know, but it killed him inside.

She kissed him one more time. She didn't want to stop, but she had to, her faith did not allow it. But she had to admit, she didn't know how many more times she could stop him or herself. She missed feeling like this.

They touched foreheads; Jack looked her in the eyes. He put her hands on her belly. She put her hands in his neck, never losing eye contact. The room was silent, but they didn't need to say something. Their actions spoke for themselves.

It was only after a few minutes, Jack spoke up. "We good?"

She smiled. "Sí."

"Where ye want that house?" They hadn't discussed it yet, but time was ticking. If she wanted to go back to Spain, it would take them some months to get there. He needed to know.

"España is too far away…somewhere in the Caribbean." She loved Spain, but it was too far. It would take Jack months to sail from Spain to the Caribbean alone. It would be easier for both when she stayed on an island here.

He smiled. He had expected her to say Spain. He was relieved she wanted to stay here; it would be way less complicated.

"There be some places dear old Jack can't show his face, though… and the Spanish have lost quite a lot of possessions here."

She chuckled. Of course. He was a pirate after all. "Where?"

"The English are not very fond of me. Port Royal I really cannot go… I was supposed to be hanged five times now." He grinned.

She chuckled. "Ha…Mmm…What about Nassau?" She knew Nassau well. Her father used the island as his base. There had not been a governor for years and it had become true pirate heaven. But not as crazy as Tortuga. Nassau was more peaceful. Angelica liked that.

"Aye, Nassau… I say, we set sail tomorrow and see if Nassau is still the pirate's town it used to be, eh?"

"Vale."

He quickly kissed her and got up. "I will tell Gibbs. Tomorrow we set sail for Nassau. Ye go to sleep, luv."

"Goodnight, Jack."

"Sleep well, luv." And with that, he closed the door.

* * *

"I see ye solved things with miss Teach?" Jack almost got a heart attack. Both Teague and Gibbs were sitting at a table just outside his cabin. They had seen Jack smiling when he closed the door behind him.

He rolled his eyes. "Aye, dad…"

He turned to Gibbs. "Gibbs we 'ave a heading."

"But what about ye compass?"

"First of all, we wouldn't need the compass since I trust your navigation skills. Second of all, it might work again…"

Gibbs just looked confused. Teague, however, was laughing. "Ah, ye asked her?"

"Whot, no!"

"Ask'd what?" Gibbs had no clue what they were talking about.

Teague turned to Gibbs. "To marry him! I said to Jackie, ye need to make her yours, or else she'll run. But the stupid lad won't listen to me. Ye love her, why keep denying it, Jackie!?"

"A blind sailor could see that he loves her," Gibbs added.

"Let's say she knows that now, savvy? Can we please move on?"

Gibbs and Teague grinned. Both were relieved Jack had admitted it now. They were getting tired of his nonsense.

"So, what be the headin', cap'n?"

"Let's see if Nassau is still that pirate's love it used to be, eh?"

"Nassau it be, aye!"

* * *

The next day, Angelica woke up to loud noises. Men yelling. Canons. Were they under attack? She quickly got up and looked out of the small window. A ship. The English. That wasn't good… She got dressed as quickly as she could.

Just as she was about to leave the cabin, Jack rushed into the room.

"We're under attack. Ye stay here." But when he was leaving, she protested.

"No! I'm going to fight."

Jack ran back and stopped her. "It's an order. Ye stay here, block the door and wait 'til it's over. I beg you… Please…" He looked at her with pleading eyes. This unknown feeling got over him when he saw the English. A feeling of panic and fear he'd never experienced before. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her now.

She sighed. She saw the panic in his eyes. "Vale… Go get 'm!"

* * *

They had been fighting for a while now. Normally, Jack's order was to keep alive as many as possible. Now he didn't care. So, when he saw one going in the direction of his cabin, he immediately struck him down. "Don't think so, mate."

When Jack came back on deck, he was attacked. Reacting fast, he killed the sailor. But blood started to run. He looked at his arm. The wound was deep, it was painful as hell. "Damnit."

Gibbs yelled at him. "We're almost done, cap'n!" He smiled. But when he saw Jack's arm, his smile turned into shock.

"Cap'n, ye arm!"

"Is just a scratch… Shoot that bloody ship to the locker." It was already falling apart. Just a few canon shots and it would be over.

"Aye, cap'n. Fire all!"

They saw the ship explode. It was over. They had won. The crew cheered.

Gibbs turned to Jack. "What about the survivors?"

"How many?" Jack tried to hide his pain.

"I think 'bout six, cap'n."

"I'll deal with it. Ye go check on Angelica for me. Now."

Gibbs ran off to Jack's cabin. Jack looked at the surviving English men. Normally, he'd throw them in the brig and maybe put them in his crew later. But now, he felt like he couldn't risk it. He did spot a small island not too far away. If they could swim, they could reach it. "Throw 'm overboard."

* * *

Angelica was sitting in the corner of the cabin, waiting. She had locked the door and blocked it with some furniture. It seemed to take hours. She tried to listen carefully, listen if she could hear something. Hear Jack. But she didn't hear a thing. She wanted to look out the window, but she was afraid of cannonballs coming through. And so, she stayed away as far as possible.

Someone knocked at the door. "Angelica? Miss? Ye be here?"

"Gibbs?"

"Aye, it's over. Open the door!"

She ran towards the door, moved the furniture and opened the door. "Did we win?"

"Aye… are you hurt?

"No… Where's Jack?"

But before Gibbs could say anything, they heard Jack coming towards the cabin, yelling "Is she ok?"

Jack entered the room. "You alright, luv?"

"Yes… Dios mío, Jack. Your arm!" She tried to touch it, but he cringed.

He hissed. "It's just a scratch, I'm fine."

"Gibbs, get me the strongest alcohol you've got." He immediately went to go look.

"Sit down and get off your shirt." She rummaged through the closet and took out a white blouse that looked clean.

Gibbs came back with some bottles and gave them to Angelica. "Do ye need help?"

"No, thank you."

"I'll go clean up the mess on deck!" Gibbs closed the door behind him.

"Just do it…" He knew it would hurt like hell. This wasn't his first wound, unfortunately.

She sat down next to him. She ripped a piece of the blouse she had just taken out of the closet and drenched it in alcohol. She felt him shiver when she patted his wound slowly. She felt bad for hurting him even more. But at the same time, she had to. Otherwise, it would get infected. She had no choice. He had no choice.

When she thought it was enough, she took the blouse and ripped off another piece, so she could use it to wrap around his arm. It was quiet between them. She looked at his face to see if he was alright, but she couldn't tell. He was a strong man. He had scars everywhere, big scars. Right down his left arm. Or his upper chest, he had been shot there twice.

She wrapped the piece of fabric around his arm a few times. When she was done, she looked at him. She put her hand on his face. "Are you alright?"

It was painful as hell. But when he saw how much she cared about him, how she took care of him, he knew. His father was right. He needed her in his life, for the rest of his life. It just clicked. He didn't know yet how, but he would make sure of it.

"Aye…."

As she got up, Jack pulled her down again and kissed her. "Thank you, luv."

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! I don't have a plan for this story. I just write down what's in my head. Let me know if there something you'd like to see in this story! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A few days had passed since the Pearl was attacked. The sun was slowly setting. Jack stood at the helm with Gibbs, discussing their heading. His arm was healing, thanks to the care of Angelica, who had kept a close eye on him. Every morning she inspected his wound and cleaned it. Of course, it still hurt like hell. But fortunately for Jack, there was enough rum aboard to numb the pain.

Angelica was tired. She wanted to watch the sunset, but she just couldn't anymore. It seemed she was growing faster than she had seen with other women. She was over five months pregnant now, but she was huge. And she felt like it. She walked over to Jack and Gibbs.

" 'ello, luv." Jack stood at the helm; Gibbs was looking at some maps. He watched the two closely.

She smiled when Jack put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder. But then she yawned.

He chuckled. "Go sleep, luv. Ye tired!"

"Sí… are you coming too?"

"Aye, just have to finish some things."

He looked her in her eyes for a few seconds and then pecked her lips.

"Goodnight, luv."

"Goodnight, Jack." She walked to his cabin and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Jack was about to leave when he saw something. Was it a ship? It came closer.

"Gibbs…"

"Aye, cap'n?"

"What be that?"

Gibbs followed Jack's gaze and frowned.

Jack got his binoculars and looked through them. Gibbs waited.

"She be a little ship, a sloop maybe…"

"What ship?"

"Let's see…" Gibbs awaited, nervously.

"Oh no…"

"What is it, Jack? The English again?"

"No, way worse…"

"Shall we get ready to fight? Do we 'ave to get the…"

Jack interrupted Gibbs, still focused on the ship. "No. Let's see what he does."

Jack walked on deck and looked over the railing. As he expected, the sloop sailed towards the Pearl. On the sloop were a few men, one he knew very well.

"Hector! What ye be doing with this glorious vessel? Was the Revenge too little for ye?" The men quickly boarded the ship.

"That bloody ship didn't serve me well. It be cursed!"

"Ye lost another ship?"

"The ship turn'd against me and me sailors! When we be attack'd by the bloody English, she abandoned us. Me wasn't fancying losing me other leg and the sloop saved me."

Jack looked at Barbossa and the other men. They were injured. Not severely, but still. Barbossa surely wasn't strong enough to fight him anytime soon. And to be fair, the man was getting older too.

"And now ye want to board the Pearl, eh?"

"Aye, but only temporarily. Bring me to Tortuga. Ye can 'ave me sailors until then."

"Well, dear Hector, there be some problems with that…"

"Oh c'mon, Jack. I 'ave no interest in the Pearl. We 'ave fought over this already. Ye owe me though. If it wasn't for me, ye wouldn't 'ave been living. Blackbeard would 'ave killed ye for not givin' him the chalices!"

"Oh no, Hector. If it not be for me, Blackbeard would still be living, aye. I gave ye your revenge, and a bloody ship… But ye know, Hector, that not be the problem…"

"What be the problem then?"

This was complicated. To be honest, Jack liked Barbossa. The past was the past. And last time, they had been a good team. It was just that Barbossa had, that last time, killed the father of a certain someone else: Angelica. And she would not be happy seeing her father's murderer on the Pearl.

"I am not the problem, but someone else be… Ye know, I will let ye stay here for tonight. Ye can sleep below deck. Tomorrow I'll discuss it with her, and we see what happens then. Aye?"

"Her? Who ye be talking 'bout, Jack? Ye be havin' a woman aboard?"

"Aye. But it so happens that ye killed her father last time ye saw her, so I don't think she'd be happy to see ye."

"Miss Teach? What she be doing here?"

"Ye'll see tomorrow, aye. Goodnight." And with that, he left and went to his cabin. He was already dreading the conversation he needed to have with Angelica. She would be furious. He knew.

He opened his cabin door and saw her laying on their bed, sleeping peacefully. He quickly undressed and lay next to her.

* * *

The next morning, Jack was the first to wake up. He looked at Angelica. Now she was calm and peaceful. But that soon would change.

He kissed her forehead and she stirred.

" 'ello, luv."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She hadn't heard him coming in last night. She probably had fallen asleep in a few minutes; she was so tired.

" 'ello…" She turned on her side as much as she could, so that she was facing him.

"How ye feeling?" He put his arm on her side, rubbing her belly slowly.

"Good. How is your arm?"

"Better."

She snuggled up against him and they stayed like that for a while. But then Angelica started to wonder. Why wasn't Jack getting up? Shouldn't he be out on deck already?

"Jack…"

"Aye?"

"Shouldn't you be going on deck?'

He sighed. "Aye, but there's somethin' I 'ave to tell ye."

She frowned and looked at him. "What?"

"Last night some came with a sloop and boarded the ship. He slept here last night. He wants me to bring him to Tortuga and that be it. It's just that you won't like this man being aboard the Pearl very much…"

"Who is it, Jack? Tell me."

"Barbossa…" He barely dared to say his name. He watched her carefully, waiting for her to explode.

"The man who killed my father?! He is on this ship? Are you kidding me, Jack? The one-legged man?!" There it was.

"No, luv… But to be fair, ye father was no good man. Because he's dead, ye be livin'…"

She put her finger to his face. "Jack, I warn you. Do not bring my father into this."

He got up and put on his blouse and belts.

"Whatever ye want, luv. But if he didn't kill yer father, I for sure would've been dead now. Just sayin'…"

"Jack! Cállate!"*

"Luv, I'll be with him in the chartroom. Ye coming or no?" It was not his fight to fight.

* * *

After that, Angelica had yelled some more and threatened to kill Barbossa, but of course she wouldn't do that, Jack knew. She was pregnant, it would be foolish to fight him now.

When Jack entered the chartroom, Barbossa was already sitting there with Gibbs.

"Ah there be Jack. Where ye damsel be?"

"Oh, she's coming. I won't guarantee she will let ye live though, Hector…"

"Wait. So, Miss Teach is going to decide whether I be stayin' or not?"

"Aye."

"What has gotten into ye, Jack? Ye lettin' the woman be the captain, or what?!"

"Oh no, Hector… Let's just say I rather 'ave you leavin' the ship than her."

"Ah, Jack, ye 'ave fallen for her…" Barbossa was interrupted by the woman storming in, a knife in her hand.

She came to the table and slammed her knife in it. Jack just looked at her like she was crazy.

"What, for God's sake, do you think you're doing here?"

"Miss Teach! Fancy meetin' ye here again. Ye've changed quite a bit…"

Angelica looked at Jack confused. Didn't he tell him yet?

"Aye, she be with child."

"Jack's child", Gibbs added.

"Ah, Jack… I never expected ye to become a family man. Congratulations to ye both. And Miss, I promise ye, I won't be here long. Just bring be to Tortuga and I'll be gone."

"Every minute you're here is a minute to long…" She hated him.

"By the way, Hector, we not be going to Tortuga, eh."

"Where then? Anywhere but Port Royal be good to me. I won't trouble ye."

"You killed my father!"

"Aye, I be sorry for that. But I had no choice, miss..."

"You are despicable! Jack, can I talk to you for a minute? Outside?"

* * *

Jack got up and followed her to deck. "What, luv?"

"I know my father was not a good man. If he'd be living now, I'm not sure either of us would still live. But that doesn't mean I can't forget what Barbossa has done…"

"Aye. But deep-down Hector is a good man. Ye know, he was married once. Margaret she was called, I believe. He had a child with her. I don't know what happened, but things didn't turn out the way they should, and he left. Point being, it was just that yer father almost killed him, and so he did what needed done."

"To be honest, I'm too tired to think about all of this…"

"We can drop him off anywhere anytime if he bothers ye."

She sighed. "For now, he can stay. But I don't want him around me."

"Alright, I be makin' sure of that, darling."

* * *

"Hector!" Jack came back, without Angelica.

"Jack, what be the verdict, eh?"

"Ye can stay for now. We be going to Nassau, if ye behave ye can stay until then. However, let me be very clear. She doesn't want ye around her, so don't. Also, I am the captain of the Pearl, Gibbs is me first mate, and yer just a guest. Ye be sleepin' below deck and do as I say, or I'll be dropping ye at one of these beautiful islands. Savvy?"

"Aye. Ye won't even know I be here. Thank ye."

* * *

* Shut up!

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! I don't have a plan for this story. I just write down what's in my head. Let me know if there something you'd like to see in this story! :)


	9. Chapter 9

It was a beautiful, calm summer night. Angelica found herself at her favorite spot of the Pearl. Jack's cabin had a small balcony, where she could look at the sun disappearing into the open sea. It was the only place she really felt at peace. No one was watching her, no crew members, no Barbossa. Just herself.

She had been avoiding Barbossa, but at the same time keeping a sharp eye on him. She didn't trust him. Especially now that she was pregnant. And if there'd be any sign of suspicious behavior, she'd make sure he'd be thrown overboard.

Jack was sitting on a chair on the balcony, playing his guitar. He had learned it from his father when he was young. Angelica had always loved it. It reminded her of their adventures when they were young. For Jack, it was a way to relax. He had been on deck all day. Those scallywags were getting on his nerves. Three times he had to intervene because of their stupid little fights. And then there was Barbossa. Of course, Jack would never fully trust him, but for now, things seemed fine. If he wasn't helping Gibbs with the heading, he was reading a book or spending his time elsewhere. And just like his fellow sailors, he was still injured. Jack didn't really know where, but he had seen Barbossa struggling – it seemed his other leg wasn't working that well.

Jack felt Angelica staring at him. He knew she loved it when he played guitar.

"Ye like the view, luv?" He kept playing, looking down.

She chuckled. "Mmm…"

He looked at her. The setting sun made her skin glow. And suddenly, he felt this sort of explosion in his heart. For the last few weeks, there had been other moments like this. Like when she took care of his arm, or when she was sleeping peacefully beside him. He had never felt anything like that with other women. But then again, Angelica was not like any other woman; she was special.

When they left for Nassau, his father had said two simple sentences that he hadn't been able to get out of his head: "Ye know, I loved yer mother. It were the best days of me life, Jackie." More and more, Jack realized that it was stupid to keep fighting his feelings. Apparently, pirates could fall in love. And apparently, that didn't necessarily have to be a bad thing.

Angelica saw Jack staring at her, thinking. "Jack, what is it?"

He got up and slowly walked towards her, his eyes focused on the woman standing before him.

"Nothing…" He put his hands on her back.

"I don't believe you."

He chuckled. And then he wondered: should he? Or shouldn't he? Why would he not? She was the most beautiful woman in the world, the hottest woman in the world. He loved her. And they would get a child… He would be committed to her anyhow, so why not make sure she wouldn't leave him for real? And so, he would do what he did best: improvise.

He put his head back a little. "Angelica…"

"What?" She was confused, he was being weird. Mostly it was "luv", or "'Gelica" or "darling." Apparently, this was serious.

"Marry me." It was more of a statement than an actual question.

She frowned and then laughed. He would never marry anyone. She knew. Of course, she had always wanted to marry, but then again, her life never turned out the way she thought it would, ever.

"Jack…"

"No, luv. I mean it. Marry me."

"You'd never marry me…"

His hand touched her cheek. "I told ye, I love ye. And aye, I've said that before. But before, I didn't recognize nor accept the fact that pirates such as I could nor should love a woman. But I don't want to lose ye again, luv. So, I ask ye: will ye marry me?"

By the time he was finished talking, tears were running down her face. Never in a million years, she had expected this to happen. He had said he loved her, but she thought that was it. She thought she would have to give birth to a child out of wedlock. And in the back of her mind, there was always that little voice that he'd leave her again. But she knew now: he wouldn't.

Unable to speak, she just kissed him. Jack smiled into the kiss. He was the luckiest man alive right now.

"Ye know, I found this a few years ago..." He got a ring out of his pockets. A golden ring with a ruby gemstone in it. He had taken it from Tia Dalma's shack and since then he was keeping it in his pocket.

It was her ring. He had given it to her a few months before he left her. She had always kept it, until she gave it to Tia Dalma in exchange for information. She didn't want to, but she had nothing else to give.

She let him push the ring onto her finger.

"Let's do it tonight." She didn't want to wait any longer. It was a beautiful night. And she knew captains were allowed to marry people. Now that Barbossa was aboard, he could be of use.

He kissed her hard but broke it after a few seconds. "I'll see ye on deck, luv."

* * *

He walked out of his cabin, looking for Gibbs. He found him at the helm.

"Gibbs…"

"Aye, cap'n?"

"Change of plans. Get the cook to prepare food for the whole crew. And drinks. Many drinks."

"What be the occasion for that?" Gibbs frowned.

"The captain is getting married." He grinned.

"What?! Ye ask'd her! Jack! Let's do it, aye!"

"Aye!"

Gibbs ran off, excited. Jack saw Barbossa standing on deck and walked towards him.

"Hector! I hear ye be familiar with weddings, eh?"

He smiled. "Aye, I was married once…. But that was a long time ago."

"What about Lizzie and young mister Turner?"

"Aye, I married the two during a bloody battle. For heaven's sake!"

"Well, since ye be 'aving so much experience, I'll be givin' ye the honor to perform another wedding, eh…" Jack grinned.

Barbossa just started at him, confused.

"Mine…"

* * *

Just half an hour later, Jack and Angelica were standing on deck with all of the crew members around them, Barbossa and Gibbs at the helm.

In a chest that Gibbs had given her, Angelica had found a white, loose dress. Since she didn't fit anything into else, she figured she'd wear this.

"Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today…. for the wedding of cap'n Sparrow and Miss Teach, aye."

"Aye!" the crew yelled.

"Anyone darin' to object to the cap'n wedding?"

Everyone stayed silent. "Ha, thought not. Or I'd throw ye overboard by me onesie, eh," Jack said. Angelica just rolled her eyes but laughed after. Jack took her hands and looked at her.

"Then we shall continue… Jack, do ye take Miss Teach to be yer wife?"

"I do," Jack answered confidently.

"Miss Teach, do ye take Jack to be yer husband?"

"I do." She stared at him intensely. And he stared back, smiling.

"As Captain, I know pronounce ye husband and wife! Jack, ye may kiss the bride…"

Jack pulled Angelica into a passionate kiss. The sailors threw their hats into the air and danced.

"Drinks around!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

The moon was high up in the sky, shining beautifully. They had foods, drinks, music, candlelight. They had been dancing, playing games, having fun. Most sailors would never experience something like this; their captain getting married on the ship! And so, they enjoyed every moment of it.

Jack and Angelica were slowly moving to the music. Angelica had her arms around his neck, and his arms were on her back. They had no idea how late it was, but it must have been deep into the night. And what a night it had been. They had kissed. They had danced. It was like time stood still and the night was endless. Most men were drunk right now, not paying attention to Jack nor Angelica. Not even Barbossa or Gibbs; they had been too focused on their card game. And so, no one seemed to notice that Jack and Angelica had been making out for a while now.

Jack groaned. "Luv…ye're…killing…me…" he said in between kisses.

Angelica moaned into the kiss in response. For the last few times, she had been able to stop herself. But right now, things were on another level. She just couldn't. And she saw he was having a hard time as well, she could see the lust in his eyes. What was a wedding without a wedding night? And to be fair, she was a married woman now. Was it still sinning?

"Luv…If ye don't…stop now…I won't be able to contain myself…" He had respected her choice not to go further, but now she was making it almost impossible for him to think straight.

"No…" She kissed his neck. She didn't leave that convent for no reason.

His eyes rolled back while his hands traveled her body. "Luv, what ye mean, no?!"

"Make me yours…" she whispered in his ear.

"Angelica, I…"

"No, I want it." He looked into her eyes to see if she had any doubt. But the only thing he saw in her eyes was lust. She wasn't kidding. And damn, how much he wanted her.

He grinned, took her hand and walked over to Gibbs.

"Gibbs!"

"Cap'n! What a wonderful night!"

"We be goin' to me cabin, I'll see ye tomorrow. Don't wake me, ye know how it works."

And without even giving Gibbs the chance to say anything, he lifted Angelica up, wedding style, and walked towards his cabin. She was heavier, of course, but he was a strong man. His arm wasn't fully healed yet, but he didn't care.

He kicked the door open and slammed it shut behind them. He put Angelica down on his bed, their bed. She giggled. He took off his jacket, his belts, his boots, and Angelica's boots as well. He climbed on the bed, hovering over Angelica.

"Are ye sure, luv?" He asked her one more time, just to be sure.

Her hands traveled his chest. "Sí… But be gentle…"

He started kissing her neck, pulling her legs up. Clothes soon were on the floor. They were both lost. Totally lost in each other's embrace.

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! I don't have a plan for this story. I just write down what's in my head. Let me know if there something you'd like to see in this story! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Giggling, moaning, names being yelled – the only sounds that could be heard from the captain's cabin that night. But the crew was probably too drunk to notice. It was all slow and gentle, pure love. Something they hadn't experienced before, especially now that Angelica was pregnant. Most times they were intimate, it was rough, lust taking over. But now, Jack took his time. He was going to remember every detail this time. It wasn't rushed; they had the whole night, and no one was going to stop them. It was only hours later when both fell asleep, exhausted.

It was almost noon when Jack woke up. It took him a few minutes to process things. Why was he not wearing his trousers again? Why wasn't he out on deck already? When he looked over, he saw Angelica sleeping peacefully, not wearing anything but a blanket. He remembered and smiled. Last night was the best night of his life, for sure.

Angelica woke up from a feeling on her neck. Kisses. She rolled over, now laying on her back, giggling. Jack lay on his side, his left arm supporting his head while looking at her.

"Hola, Mrs. Sparrow…" his right hand slowly rubbed her belly.

She chuckled. She was a married woman now. From being a nun in a convent to being married to the infamous Jack Sparrow. And pregnant. If someone would have told her that all those years ago, she would've slapped that person. What a life. But she loved it, she wouldn't want it any other way.

She saw him yawning. "Tired?"

"Ye know…you wore me out last night."

She chuckled. "Am I that good?"

He looked into her eyes. She was challenging him. Well, let's see how far he'd get.

"Didn't I make that clear last night, luv?"

She laughed. Of course, she had heard him, felt him.

"Can't resist me, can you?" Her finger traced his chest.

"Only you, luv…" he said. He came closer, his upper body hovering over her.

"You're not bad yourself," she said flirtatiously.

"I heard that…" he grinned. "So, am I your first and your last now that we're united in holy matrimony?"

"I never said you were my first," she looked at him playfully.

"But I was. Wasn't I?" he smiled, proudly.

"Vale…" she put her hand around his neck, her other arm on his back.

He looked at her neck and laughed.

"Qué?"

"I marked ye…" before she could say anything, he started kissing her neck.

Her eyes rolled back into her head. "Jack…stop," she giggled.

"Jack… Tengo hambre…"

Although he often acted as if he didn't understand her, he actually knew some Spanish. Like this. She was hungry.

"I'll get us something, stay 'ere." He quickly got up and looked for his clothes on the floor.

* * *

After he ordered the cook to make something, he went on deck and was greeted by Gibbs.

"Cap'n, finally!"

"Aye, but I'll go eat somethin' with 'Gelica before I come back here."

"I see ye had an eventful wedding night, eh?" Gibbs pointed to his neck. Jack himself hadn't seen it yet, but apparently, he was marked as well.

"Ye could say that…" he grinned. "See ye later, Gibbs."

When Jack walked away, Gibbs yelled: "Save some energy, we need ye here!"

* * *

It was already late afternoon. After Angelica and Jack had eaten something, they both had gone on deck. Now, Jack was at the helm. They were only a few days away from Nassau.

Angelica was in the chartroom looking for a book she wanted to read when she suddenly heard something. Footsteps. But they didn't sound like Jack's…

When she turned around, she saw a sailor approaching her, drunk, and ready to take her. She panicked. For the last few days, she had been wearing dresses. Her trousers and her blouse were getting uncomfortable and she didn't feel like wearing them anymore. However, that meant not having a belt. And that meant no weapon. It was her fault, though. Jack had given her a pistol, fully loaded. But she forgot to take it with her.

"So, cap'n Sparrow can have a wench and I can't? Not fair, I think…"

She looked around to see if she could get something to protect herself. Nothing. Except for a chair. She lifted the chair with all the power she had.

"Go away!" Angelica yelled.

"Ah no, don't be so…" he had a knife in his hand. She saw it. She just prayed in her head Jack would come save her. Normally, she would not run away from a fight. She was a good fighter. But now, she was pregnant and without a weapon.

When he came closer, she prepared herself to throw the chair at him and run away as quickly as possible. But she was stopped by the sound of a gunshot. For some reason, she expected to be shot herself and closed her eyes for a few seconds. But she didn't feel anything. When she opened her eyes, she saw the sailor laying on the floor. Dead. She saw a figure standing in the doorway, pistol in his hands.

"Ye okay Miss?"

She trembled. "I…I…thank you…"

"Hector! What the bloody hell is goin' on 'ere?" Jack came storming into the room, having heard the gunshot outside. When he saw Angelica standing there with tears streaming down his face, he ran towards here. He pointed his pistol at Barbossa, angrily.

"No! He saved me!" Jack looked confused.

"Aye, I saw that bloody Charles boy walking towards 'ere, didn't trust it. Followed him I did. When I saw him attacking Miss Teach, or nay, Miss Sparrow, I shot the bastard."

Jack looked at Angelica for verification. When she nodded, he put his pistol away again.

"Luv, ye alright?" He looked concerned and worried like she had never seen before.

"Sí…before he could do anything Barbossa shot him…" She looked at him, anxiety in her eyes.

"Where's the pistol I gave ye?" He didn't see it somewhere.

"I forgot it. I keep forgetting everything. Sorry I should've…"

She was interrupted by Barbossa. "Nay, ye should be able to walk around freely on the Pearl. Ye're the captain's wife for god's sake!"

"Hector, I owe ye. Thank you…" Jack took Angelica's hand and walked out. On their way out, they met Gibbs.

"Cap'n, what happened?"

"Bloody stupid scallywag wanted to attack 'Gelica. Barbossa shot him…"

Before Gibbs could say anything, he continued.

"In half an hour, I want ye and Barbosa both outside my cabin. We be discussing this, aye?"

"Aye, cap'n. Is Angelica all right?"

She just nodded and smiled softly. She didn't really have the power to speak right now, nor did she want to.

"Aye… And throw him overboard. Or no… Show him to the crew, make the message clear, and then throw him overboard."

"Aye, cap'n." Jack was clearly angry as hell. And so, Gibbs didn't want to bother him any further.

* * *

Jack closed the door behind him. Angelica sat down on his bed. He pulled off his jacket and his boots and sat on the bed, in front of Angelica.

"You all right, luv?" He looked concerned, and serious at the same time. It was no time to play games.

"Sí…."

"What happened? Really? I need to know…"

She sighed. She was still shaking a little. She felt weird. She really thought she was going to die there. But then, she didn't. Someone saved her. Barbossa did. Out of all people, the man who killed her father saved her. She was confused.

When Jack saw her, his heart broke. She did not deserve to feel like this. On his ship. He felt like he failed her, failed as a captain.

"Come 'ere." He signaled for her to sit in his lap. She moved over to him, putting her legs over his so that they were looking at each other. He put his hands on her sides.

"So…I was in the chartroom, looking for a book to read…"

Jack just watched her closely, listening.

"Then…I hear footsteps. They did not sound like you, so I was worried. When I turned around, I saw him standing there. He said it wasn't fair that the captain had a wench and he couldn't…"

"Wench? Ye be my wife!"

"Yes. And then I told him to go away, and he said something like I shouldn't be so hard to him. And I realized I forgot my pistol and had no weapon. So, then I looked around to see if there was anything I could use, but there wasn't. And then, I took the chair and was going to throw it at him when he came closer. Oh, and he also was holding a knife…"

"A knife? He was threatening ye with a knife?"

She nodded. "And just as I was about to throw the chair, I heard a gunshot. I thought he had shot me, but I didn't feel anything. And then, I saw him lying dead on the floor and a figure with a pistol in the doorway, Barbossa… The man who killed my father saved me…"

"I'm so sorry, 'Gelica…"

"Why? It was my fault I forgot my pistol."

"No. I failed to protect ye…"

"You don't need to; I can protect myself. I should have…"

"Luv, ye're almost seven months pregnant. Ye're the best fighter I know, but still…"

She sighed. "I know…"

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! I don't have a plan for this story. I just write down what's in my head. Let me know if there something you'd like to see in this story! :)


	11. Chapter 11

They both knew. A pirate ship was no place for a pregnant woman. One could even argue it was no place for a woman in general. But Angelica had proved she could handle herself. On the Revenge, she was feared but also respected. The crew knew they would never be able to beat her. But now, everything was different. She was no longer in the position as the first mate, as captain's daughter, or as an excellent fighter.

But she was the captain's wife, pregnant with the captain's child. She should be worshipped like a goddess. Yet, there was one bloody stupid sailor who had the nerve to attack her. Jack had never been this furious in his whole life. Where was the discipline? The respect? It was a shame Barbossa had already killed him because he would have loved to do it himself.

Speaking of Barbossa, what to do with him? What if Barbossa had not followed that sailor? Jack didn't want to think about that. Angelica didn't want to either.

"Luv, some measures should be taken…"

"Like what? I don't want to be locked in here the whole day and just wait until you come back!"

"I know, but you cannot wander off alone without any weapon…"

"But I can wear weapons."

Jack frowned. "Where? Ye not wearing a belt and ye're…growing, so to say." He smiled, trying not to upset her.

She rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked around the cabin, picking up two pistols and a knife. Jack watched her.

"Mira!"* She stood in front of him and pulled up her dress, showing her bare leg.

"Ye're making it hard for me to concentrate, luv…"

"You're making it hard for me not to shoot you right now…" Sometimes she really couldn't believe him. He really couldn't behave himself at times.

"No, please… continue." He smiled apologetically and put his hands up.

Because it was the Caribbean, she was not wearing any stockings. She did wear, however, a white shift.

"If I make pockets in here, I can put pistols and knives in there. What do you think?"

"Aye, I think it's great! There must be some stuff in a cabinet ye can use."

"Good."

"But I don't want ye going everywhere without me knowing. And always lock the door…always. I don't want to be losing ye, luv."

"Okay…" She sat down on the bed again in front of Jack.

"Are ye feeling all right?"

"I think so…"

* * *

Jack and Gibbs sat down at a table outside of Jack's cabin. Angelica would later join, but Jack wanted to talk to his first mate alone first.

"Gibbs…"

"Aye, cap'n?"

"It must not come to a surprise that I be as furious as man can be. How… how in hell can there be a stupid bloody sailor, wandering off to the chartroom and attacking the captain's wife? The lack of discipline and respect is absolutely astonishing."

"I know, cap'n."

"Do ye now? Because I thought it was you that be in charge of those things? Why was that bloody, bloody stupid sailor, whose name is not worth repeating – on my ship in the first place?"

"He boarded the Pearl in Tortuga. Ye said ye needed more people and so it be…"

"Not some incapable stupid boy who has no sense of respect. Sailors. Good men. With respect. I don't want anythin' other than that on my ship. Ye understand?"

"Aye…"

"We 'ave more of them aboard?"

"I don't know, cap'n…"

"Find it out. Tonight. With Scrum, maybe. And report back to me immediately. I will not accept any form of disrespect, savvy?"

"Aye, cap'n."

"Let me be very clear, Gibbs. Angelica is seven months pregnant, eh. She is an excellent fighter, but now she is…growing and it be too dangerous. I trust ye protect her at any cost. If anyone dares to touch her ever again, shoot him. Do whatever must be done. But I will not accept anything like this in the future."

"Aye, Jack…" He looked up to see Angelica approaching them. She had heard Jack speak. Her heart melted. Jack wasn't one to show his feelings much, but these actions and words showed how much he cared for her. She sat down next to him.

"I hope ye be feeling all right, Mrs…Sparrow. I apologize for earlier. I should've noticed."

"Angelica. And please, don't. It's not your fault." She couldn't blame Gibbs. He had always been nice to her. He could not control everything, neither could Jack.

"I be going back to work, eh!"

"Gibbs, get Hector here."

* * *

Just a few minutes later, Barbossa came stumbling in.

"Ye wanted to see me, Jack?"

"Aye, apple?" He pointed to a bowl in front of him. Barbossa picked one and took a bite. How much he loved apples.

"I hope Mrs… Sparrow be feeling better."

Mrs Sparrow. She had heard it a few times now. It was weird, she was so used to Angelica Teach. But Teach was her father's name. A name that was loaded with negative emotions. She knew her father was not a good man, and after his death the name had started to bother her more and more. Angelica Sparrow. That was better.

Mrs Sparrow. He had heard it a few times now. It was weird, he was so used to being the only Sparrow. Now there were two, almost three. Every time he heard it, it made him proud. He had done it, make her his. His father would be proud.

"Yes, thank you for saving me earlier."

Barbossa just smiled. It was weird. He had killed her father. But her father had almost killed Barbossa. And now, Barbossa had saved her. That, while her father was willing to take her life to save himself instead. Thanks to Jack that didn't happen, but it would've had he not tricked her father. Maybe that told her more about Barbossa than her father…

"Since ye so kindly saved me wife, I have an offer for ye."

"An offer? What be that?" He took one last bite and threw the core out of the window.

"Ye sail as captain, under my colors of course, as I be the commodore. Ye give me 40 percent of ye plunder, the rest ye can keep for yerself. What ye say, eh?"

"But ye be needin' two ships for that, Jack?"

"I can give ye one." Jack looked at Angelica, signaling her. She pulled up her dress and got something out of the new pockets she just made. She put it on the table. A ship. In a bottle. Just like the Pearl had been.

"I can get it out for you. I learned it from my father."

Barbossa took it and inspected it. It was a fine, large English ship.

"10 percent."

"25 and the ship is yours, mate." Jack put out his hand.

"Aye, we 'ave an accord, commodore…" Barbossa shook Jack's hand.

* * *

* "Look!"

* * *

Shorter chapter this time, but I needed to get this one out before the next one, which I am very excited about. Hoping to finish that one soon! Hint: do you have suggestions for names? ;)

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! I don't have a plan for this story. I just write down what's in my head. Let me know if there something you'd like to see in this story! :)


	12. Chapter 12

That was four days ago. A day after they had given the ship to Barbossa, they had arrived in Nassau. Immediately, he had started signing up sailors and left a few days later. Barbossa promised Jack to be back in a month to give him his commission and discuss further plans. Jack hoped he'd be a man of his word.

Jack had bought Angelica a beautiful house on the harbor. When she looked out of her window, she could see the sea. They had put some basic furniture in it, but Jack had given her some money to decorate it herself as well. Jack had also hired a maid, a woman in her forties, who could help her around the house and with the child if needed.

The moon was already high up in the sky. Jack sat down on a chair on the balcony, drinking some rum. The view was amazing. As much as he missed the sea, he quite loved this house. Of course, he would have to be cautious, being Jack Sparrow and all, but it was safe for now. Gibbs was still on the Pearl, and thanks to the location of the house, he had been able to keep a close eye on his precious ship for the last few days.

"Jack?" He heard Angelica yelling.

"I'm out here, luv."

She stepped through the door and stared at him.

"What?"

"I forgot. Again." She was clearly frustrated.

He chuckled.

"Sit?"

She sat down on his lap. Luckily it was a huge chair.

"I am getting sick of this. When is this over?!" She felt huge. She barely fit into anything, just some loose dresses. She could barely move and felt tired the whole day. Nine months was a long time. And she still had about 1,5 months left.

"Jack?"

"Aye?"

"When will you be back?" she said softly. He would leave again tomorrow. She really did not want him to go. She did know the town and some people, but it would be lonely still.

"One moon, luv. I promise." Of course, he did not want to leave her as well, especially in the condition she was in. But he had no choice. It was the life of a pirate, and a highly pregnant woman had no place on a ship.

She just looked at him, intensely. He saw the fear in her eyes.

"Just to the Cove and back. Maybe bring old Teague with me if he wants to. He'd love to see ye, being Mrs Sparrow and all…" he grinned.

She laughed softly but then turned sad again. He looked at her and saw it. He wanted to take the sadness away, but he didn't know how. Unable to think of anything else, he pulled her down a little so he could reach her, and kissed her slowly.

* * *

Next morning, Angelica had walked Jack to the Pearl, trying to stay together as long as possible. She really dreaded this moment.

After Jack had inspected Gibbs' work, he knew it was time. He sighed.

"Gibbs…"

"Aye, cap'n?"

"We be good to leave. Let me say goodbye to 'Gelica."

"Aye, I'll prepare to set sail, cap'n."

Jack walked down the plank and approached Angelica, who was sitting on a few chests on the dock. When she saw him, she stood up.

She already had tears in her eyes. At this point, her hormones were getting the better of her. But also, she would miss him terribly.

For Jack, it was no different. He had been with her every day for the last months. He had promised himself to never fall for a woman, the Pearl was his first love. But that had changed.

He put his arms on her back, she put hers on his neck, embracing each other.

"One moon, luv… Wait for me." he said softly.

She just nodded, a tear streaming down her face. He gently wiped it away.

"I love ye, 'Gelica."

"Love you too." She whispered.

He looked at her once more, as if to remember her, and kissed her hard. Feeling as if he wouldn't be able to leave if he continued, he broke the kiss. Instead, he kissed her on her head, looked her in the eyes once more, and turned away.

She watched him leave. She stayed until she couldn't spot the Pearl anymore. Then, with the greatest difficulty, she walked home.

* * *

It had been two weeks. She tried to get out of the house. Catherine, the maid, had connected her with some women in the neighborhood. They were women of sailors as, and one of them was pregnant as well. It was nice to talk to some women who knew what she was going through. Angelica liked that they were not like those fancy rich women she had seen in other colonies, but not like those wenches in Tortuga either. Somewhat in between. And since Nassau was a pirate's paradise, she did not have to worry about her past either. She'd be careful though, but almost all the men of these women were employed on pirate vessels.

This particular afternoon, the four women had met to drink some coffee and discuss the news.

"So, Frank just came home yesterday from England. Drunk, I'd have to add. I think he already spent half of his money on rum last night. Ridiculous."

"Same here, Kate. The Fearful Fear came back two days ago… 'ave barely seen James. But he promised we'd spent the night together, so we'll see…" she sipped her coffee.

"Ah. So, in a few months you'll be looking like Angelica and I then, Martha?"

"At least I won't be alone then. How far along are you both again?"

"Seven and a half." Angelica said.

"Six." Victoria said.

"When are your men coming back? Which ships are they on?" Martha asked.

"Only in one month. He's the second mate on the Blue Seas." Victoria said.

"Mine promised to be back in two weeks. He's on the Black Pearl."

"The Black Pearl? The fastest ship in the Caribbean…" Kate said.

"Commanded by Barbossa and cap'n Sparrow they say… Under whose command is your man now, Angelica?" Martha asked.

"Oh, he is under no one's command…" Angelica grinned. They didn't get it.

"Wait, so who is the captain then?" Victoria looked confused.

"My husband."

"Your husband is the captain of the Black Pearl? How did you do that? You're talented, Angelica." Now Kate was even more annoyed with Frank.

"But what happened to Barbossa and Jack Sparrow then?" Victoria tried to solve the puzzle.

"Barbossa is now captain of the Drunken Mermaid. He left two weeks ago."

"And Sparrow?" Martha asked.

"Captain of the Black Pearl."

For a few seconds, the women just looked confused. Until Martha all of a sudden solved it.

"Jack Sparrow is your husband?!"

"Sí."

"Really? Wow. I heard he is the most handsome captain on the seas." Victoria said.

"I can confirm that…" Angelica grinned mischievously.

"I heard he died. Eaten by the Kraken. But he came back and killed Davy Jones." Kate added.

"Recently I heard he went to the Fountain of Youth." Martha said. Of course, Angelica would not tell them if the stories they had heard were true. It was for their imagination.

"I am so curious to see him now. But we'd have to wait, ladies." Martha said.

* * *

I gave you a hint last time. However, I decided to write another chapter in between. In the next chapter, it will happen... Any name suggestions? ;)

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! I don't have a plan for this story. I just write down what's in my head. Let me know if there something you'd like to see in this story! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Almost two weeks later. Angelica was getting impatient. She was standing at her balcony, looking at the moon. Tomorrow, I would exactly be one month he had been gone.

The last few days had been hard. She was constantly tired, and her belly was getting in the way. She felt trapped. Most days, she just spent around the house. It was too much of an effort to go out. Twice a week she met up with Kate, Martha, and Victoria and that was already exhausting.

She went inside and closed the door behind her. She slowly got in bed and lied down.

* * *

A few hours later, she awoke to the sound of someone opening her bedroom door. Before she could see who it was, she already heard.

"Hola."

She immediately smiled. She tried to get up, but she had a hard time.

"Stay there, luv. I'm coming." She heard him take his coat, belts, and boots off. He almost jumped on the bed. He hovered over her with his upper body.

"How is me wife?" He kissed her quickly and looked at her.

"Tired. How is my husband?" She whispered.

"Good… Missed ye though."

"Good."

He chuckled. He loved being on the seas. It was freedom to him. But now, he seemed to enjoy it less, knowing Angelica was pregnant in Nassau, alone. There was this constant fear that when he'd return home, she wouldn't be there. Or that something would have happened. Or what would be his fear the coming weeks: that he would miss the birth of his child.

She yawned. It was probably four in the morning.

"Go to sleep, luv. We will talk tomorrow, eh?"

"Vale. Goodnight…"

"Goodnight." He kissed her on her head.

* * *

He woke from the light coming into his room. He grunted. He had sailed through the night to be with her, instead of arriving this morning.

When he opened his eyes, he saw her standing at the window. She had opened the curtains and was looking at him.

"You've grown bigger…" Last night he couldn't fully see her in the dark. But now he saw. She was even bigger than when he left her a month ago. She was beautiful though. It was a sight he wished to remember forever.

"I feel like I'm going to explode…" she put her hands under her belly, emphasizing the size of it.

"How long?"

"A few weeks, I think…"

"I don't want to miss it, ye know…" he sat up in bed.

"Then don't stay away too long." She crossed her arms.

He sighed, thinking.

"What about this: I stay here for a few days, sail for two and a half weeks, come back and stay with ye until our child is born, eh?"

That was doable. She would not miss him as long as last time, and she would not give birth alone.

"Do we have an accord?" he put out his hand, just to mess with her.

"Hmm… accord." she pretended to be thinking for a few seconds before taking is hand.

Just when she took his hand, he pulled her down to kiss her. But they were interrupted by knocking on the door.

Angelica walked towards the door and opened it a little. Catherine was standing there.

"Mrs. Sparrow, there's someone at the door, asking for you and Mr. Sparrow? Is he here?"

"Yes, he is. Just a few minutes and we'll be downstairs." She closed the door behind her and looked over at Jack. He already had already started dressing.

"You get dressed; I'll go check."

* * *

When Jack came downstairs, his father was already sitting at the dining table, enjoying some coffee. Teague had decided to come with his son to Nassau since he had nothing else to do anyway. Jack, however, had not told his father everything yet.

"Dad, ye should come upstairs, see the view."

"Aye, show me, Jackie!"

Jack slowly opened the door to see if Angelica was dressed and upon seeing that she was, fully opened the door, letting his father in.

"First of all, there be my beautiful wife…"

"Angelica, how lovely to see ye!" Angelica walked towards him and hugged him. But then it hit him.

"Wait, wife? Jackie?" Teague looked confused, but there was something in his eyes, hoping he heard it correctly.

"It's Mrs. Sparrow now." Angelica smiled widely.

"Finally! I'm so proud of ye, Jackie!" He patted Jack on his back, feeling proud of his son.

"Now show me that view ye been talkin' 'bout!"

* * *

Barbossa came back the day after. He had kept his word and handed over part of his plunder to Jack. Barbossa wanted to sail to Singapore, but of course, Jack couldn't be away from Nassau for that long. Barbossa would go and come back as soon as possible. Then he'll see what would be next. Now, Jack had to focus on becoming a father.

Barbossa had reminded him of something else. He had some other ships in bottles in a bag on the Pearl. Figuring they would be of no use if the Pearl would ever be captured, he gave them to Angelica. He kept one for himself, just in case, so he could always sail back to Nassau if something would ever happen.

Now that everything had been settled, he could spend his whole day with Angelica. They were sitting at the dining table when someone knocked on the door. Since Catherine was in the kitchen and he didn't want to bother Angelica, Jack walked towards the door and opened it.

"Aye?"

"Oh, hello! You must be cap'n Sparrow, aren't you?" Jack had no idea who these two women were. But apparently, they knew him. As captain. That made him smile.

"Exactly. What can I do for ye?"

"Well, we were stopping by to see if Angelica wanted to go to Martha's."

"Who be that?"

But before they could answer, Angelica was already behind him. She put her arm around his back, so he noticed. He opened the door further so she could see the two women.

"I think this is for you, luv…"

"Jack, this is Victoria, and this is Kate. We and another woman called Martha have been meeting while our men were out on the seas… And girls, this is Jack…"

"Nice to meet you! We will stop by later this week, alright Angelica? Enjoy your time with your husband while he is here!"

"Say hi to Martha from me!" They said goodbye and Angelica closed the door.

"So, their men are out on the seas? What for?"

"They're sailors. Victoria's husband is second mate or something, she pregnant as well."

"Ha, so you're the captain's wife?" He put his arms on her sides.

"Exactly. They were quite impressed when I told them about my husband."

"Good." He chuckled.

"What do you want to do today?"

"You…"

She softly slapped him.

"Show me Nassau, eh?"

She got her bag, opened the door, but quickly turned around.

"Catherina, we're going out!"

* * *

Jack and Angelica were standing at the balcony, watching the sun go down. They had been to the market, did some shopping, ate something, walked by the Pearl to great Gibbs and then went home. They had laughed, kissed, talked. It had been a beautiful day.

There was something about the combination of the sun setting and Angelica that made her irresistible. He didn't know what it was, but it always made him long for her in ways he couldn't explain. The fact that after tonight he wouldn't see her again for a few weeks only made it worse.

Jack had his arm around her neck, her head resting on his chest. She felt him staring.

"What?" she looked at him playfully.

"Ye know, I recently heard something…" he could at least try.

"You heard something? That's new." She rolled her eyes.

"They say that childbirth is easier when ye keep up the lovin', ye know…"

"And what exactly do you mean by "loving", amor?" She raised her eyebrows, challenging him.

"Making love…"

"So, you think you sleeping with me is going to help me give birth?"

"Aye…"

"Dios mío. That's ridiculous…" To be fair, she had heard it too. Victoria had told the group about it last week. But at the same time, it would feel like sinning. Or was it? To be fair, she didn't really know anymore.

"I say… we give it try." He grinned.

"You are unbelievable sometimes, Jack."

"Oh c'mon, luv. Don't tell me ye didn't enjoy it last time…" He kissed her neck, trying to persuade her.

"Am I that irresistible?" She tried to contain herself.

He looked her deeply in her eyes.

"Aye…. I want ye." At this point, there was no need for him to play hard anymore. She was his wife now.

When her dress fell down her shoulder, exposing her full breasts even more, he couldn't handle it anymore. He lifted her up, wedding style, and walked inside. He gently laid her down on the bed, locked the door and closed the curtains.

Since he already wasn't wearing his boots nor his coat, he quickly got rid of his blouse and hoovered over her as much as he could, holding himself up with his strong arms. He looked her in her eyes.

She looked back. There was lust in his eyes but in a calm way. She put her arms around his neck.

"Be gentle…" she whispered softly.

And with that, he started kissing her slowly, but full of passion.

* * *

The morning after that eventful night, he left again. He had been away for two weeks now, meaning he would come home in four days. At least, that was what he had promised her. Of course, she knew there could be things delaying him that both of them could not control; the weather, attacks, stops.

But she really hoped he would be on time. For the last week, she had barely been able to do anything. Kate, Victoria, and Martha had visited her a few times; going over to them was too much of a task for her. Luckily, Catherine had been very helpful and sweet. Angelica tried to go out as much as possible, but sometimes she just didn't have the energy for it.

But not only Catherina had helped her, but also Teague. He had stayed on the island. For Teague, there was not much pirating to be done anymore. He sailed from place to place, enjoying his last years. Since Jack would be away for two and a half weeks, he figured he would stay in Nassau to check on Angelica. He would be on his ship most of the time but came by once a day to check on her.

Today, she had woken up feeling well. She decided to go to the market, buy some groceries and then come back to rest. When she was in the kitchen with Catherine, putting the groceries away, it happened.

"Dios mío, no!" Catherina looked at her confused.

"What's wrong, Angelica?"

"My water broke!" She panicked. First of all, she had been dreading this from the moment she found out she was pregnant. This was not going to be fun; she knew. Second of all, it was too early! Jack wasn't there. Did she really have to do this alone?

"Okay, calm down, Angelica. I will get the midwife here. Do you want anyone else to be informed?"

"Send someone to inform Jack's father. I guess I only need you and the midwife…"

* * *

Just as Angelica was about to go upstairs, someone knocked on the door. Since Catherine was out, she opened it herself. She was very relieved to see that man standing there.

"Edward, please come in. I'm in labor!"

"Really? You're kidding! Is Catherine getting the midwife?" Teague came in and closed the door behind them.

"Yes. And Jack is not supposed to be home for another four weeks. I'm so scared. Please help me…"

"It is what it is, darlin'. Ye need to focus on givin' birth! Ye be fine. Ye know, Jack was born in a tornado on board. At least ye be safe on land! Go upstairs, I'll wait here until Catherine and the midwife come back."

* * *

Angelica had been in labor for six hours now. She had tried to eat something, but the pain got worse and worse. Catherine and the midwife were with Angelica in the bedroom.

Teague was sitting on a chair on the balcony. He tried to read a book, but he couldn't focus. To be fair, he was a bit nervous as well. He would become a grandfather! He decided to take a break from reading and looked at the harbor.

"It can't be…" He took out his binoculars. When he saw a ship with black sails approaching, he knew.

"Jackie!" He walked to the room and approached Catherine.

"I'll be right back!" He ran out of the house as fast as he could. No time could be wasted.

* * *

Jack was standing on deck giving Gibbs instructions when Teague came running towards him.

"Jackie!" Jack looked confused. Why was his father running to him? He had never seen his father running. And to be fair, he was getting too old to run.

"Dad! What ye be runnin' for?"

"Angelica! She be in labor. Come with me, son!"

"Whot?" Jack looked like he was about to pass out.

"Ye all right cap'n?" Gibbs asked him, concerned.

"He will be, Gibbs. Ye be seeing me or Jack tomorrow or the day after. Keep a close eye!" He dragged Jack along with him.

"Ye say what?" Jack stumbled along with his father, not really knowing what to do.

"C'mon, Jackie! Be a man, ye wife needs ye! She be stressed ye wasn't here yet. She be happy to see ye."

He sighed. This was it then. These were the last few hours of his life without a child…

"How is she doing?"

"She's fine, Jackie. Catherine and the midwife are with her now."

* * *

When they entered the house, Jack immediately ran upstairs. He opened the door and saw her lying on the bed. He was relieved. He hadn't missed it.

She turned her head to see who it was. When she saw him she immediately started to cry.

"Jack!"

"Luv!"

He kissed her quickly before sitting down next to her on the bed. He looked at her. He could see she was relieved he was here. He softly wiped away her tears.

"How are ye feeling, luv?"

"Pain... But I'm so happy you're here. You were not supposed to come home for another four days…"

"I know. Good thing I am then, eh?" He smiled softly.

* * *

Jack and Teague had been waiting on the balcony. It was unbearable, hearing her scream in pain. Minutes seemed to be hours. He hated it. As a captain, he normally was the one in control. But now, he had no control over the situation at all.

Then the screaming stopped and the only sounds he could hear were yells and cries. Catherine stepped outside.

"It's a girl!" She quickly ran back.

"A girl! Amazing, Jackie! Congrats…" Jack smiled back at his father.

But then, Catherine came running back. Jack and Teague saw the worry on her face.

"There's another one coming!" And then she left again.

"Whot?! Another one? What she mean?"

"Twins! Ye be havin' two kids, Jackie!"

"Two?" Jack froze. The idea of becoming a father was something to get used to. But two? Not once had he thought Angelica could be having twins.

"Sit down." Teague saw Jack's face becoming pale and sat him down on a chair before he'd have the chance to pass out.

"Two… There's two…" Jack looked like he was totally lost.

"Aye, Jackie. What a blessing, eh? Don't worry, ye two gon' be fine…"

Jack just looked at his father not knowing what to say or do.

* * *

Another half an hour went by before Catherine came running towards Jack and Teague again.

"A boy! Just wait outside, we'll be cleaning everything up."

"Wait!" Catherine quickly turned around.

"How's Angelica?" There was this sudden fear of losing her again. He had heard it so many times. And he had heard her scream.

"She's all right." And with that, she left again.

* * *

After what seemed to take hours, Jack was called inside. By now, it was already late at night.

When he stepped inside, he saw the room had been cleaned. And their bed too. Angelica was sitting on it with her back to the wall, their two children in her arms. She looked at him peacefully. It was like time stood still.

"Here we were thinking there would be one, eh… How are ye?" He took off his boots and coat and slowly walked towards her.

"I know… I'll be fine…"

He kissed her on her head and carefully sat down next to her.

"Here, take one… Be careful, though."

He slowly picked up the girl and looked at her. While holding her, his little boy took his finger. Angelica chuckled. Suddenly, he felt different. His life would never be the same. From that moment he knew he would die for his two little ones. They were so precious. And he was so proud of Angelica. She was the mother of his children now. And for that, he loved her even more.

"Look what ye gave me, luv…I luv ye so much, 'Gelica…"

She kissed him on his cheek and laid her head in his neck.

"What should we name them?"

"Rosalía María, for ye mum…" Angelica barely spoke of her mother, but not because she didn't care; it hurt too much. When she was only six, her mother had died. She had loved her mother so much. From then on, she was raised in a convent. Jack was probably the only one who knew about her mother. The fact that he came up with the idea of naming their daughter after Angelica's mother, made her cry.

"Is that a yes or no, luv?" To be fair, Jack had thought about it for a few weeks now. He knew how much her mother meant to her, so he only found it fitting to name his daughter after her.

"It's…beautiful…" He softly laid down his daughter on their bed and took his son out of Angelica's arms so she could take Rosalía María.

"So, what shall we name you, boy?"

"Edward Joshamee. For your father and Gibbs…"

"Not your father? Both are called Edward…"

"No, we call him after yours, not mine."

"So, Rosalía María and Edward Joshamee it is, then?" He looked at her once more.

"Sí… Rosalía María and Edward Joshamee Sparrow." She smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Shall we get my father in here?"

* * *

Very long chapter this time, I hope you like it! :)

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! I don't have a plan for this story. I just write down what's in my head. Let me know if there something you'd like to see in this story! :)


	14. Chapter 14

She didn't answer. He looked at her and saw her crying, looking at their daughter in her arms. With Edward in his arms, he slowly put his thumb under her eye to wipe the tears away. She looked up to him, reacting to his touch. She smiled softly.

"All right, luv?" Jack never felt this sort of responsibility before. From now on, he had to take of three others. It was hard enough to take care of himself, being who he was.

She nodded. He got up, his son in his arms, and walked towards the door. When he opened it, he saw his father waiting impatiently. Upon hearing the door opening, he turned to face the door and jumped up as soon as he saw his son at the doorway.

"Jack!"

"Come in, grandfather…" he chuckled.

Jack walked back to Angelica and sat down next to her again, smiling softly at her.

Teague walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Angelica, sweetheart, how ye feelin'?"

"All right, thank you."

"Dad, let me introduce ye to yer grandchildren…" he got up and handed his son over to Teague. But Jack first introduced his daughter.

"This be Rosalía María, named after 'Gelica's mum…" Teague softly touched her head.

"That's beautiful… she'd been so proud of ye, sweetheart…"

"I know… Jack came up with the name actually…" she looked at Jack, who smiled back.

"I didn't know ye had that in ye, Jackie!" he padded his back.

"I can be very romantic, ye know." He winked at Angelica. She rolled her eyes, but then laughed.

"Jack, show him our son!"

"Aye, so this be Edward Joshamee, named after you and Gibbs, obviously. And that was 'Gelica's idea."

"After me?"

"Sí, you!" Angelica answered. Jack nodded.

"That is incredible, what an honor be that!" he took Edward from Jack carefully.

"They both be precious…"

"I know, dad, I know…"

* * *

The next few days were busy, much to Jack's dismay. He was tired. The babies had kept them up every night. And then in the daytime, all of these people would visit them, most of them he didn't even know.

He felt trapped in his own house. He barely had gotten any time with Angelica. It was in the middle of the night when Jack woke up from crying. Again. He slowly got up, lit a candle and walked towards the cradles. Just when he was picking up Rosalía, Edward started crying too.

"Oh c'mon, you too? Bloody hell…" he grunted.

But then he heard footsteps behind him, footsteps he knew very well.

"Can't they just sleep one night. Just one?!"

"They're hungry, Jack…" She took Rosalía from his arms and started breastfeeding her.

"So? I be eatin' nothin' during the night." Angelica chuckled.

He picked up Edward and sat down on their bed next to Angelica. He looked at her.

"This part I hate the most, ye know, just waitin' until they're done."

"You don't even have to do anything!"

"Exactly! And do ye have any idea how hard it is for me to just look at yer breasts the whole day, I mean…"

"Ssst!" Angelica hissed, not wanting Catherine to hear Jack with his nonsense.

"I have no choice, that is ridiculous!" she continued, whispering. He was being so childish right now. In the past, she would have yelled at him for being such an idiot. But now, she was just too tired. And it was night, she didn't want to bother Catherine either.

"Still…" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"And you're sitting here without any shirt on!"

"Ah, and you're disturbed by that, darlin'?" Jack grinned, his golden teeth showing.

"I did not say that." She put her head down, focused on breastfeeding.

"You're blushing."

She snorted. "It's dark out here!"

"So, how long do I have to wait?"

"Wait for what?"

"To devour ye…"

"If you keep up this behavior the last time was, in fact, your last time."

"Ouch…." Jack pretended to be struck in his heart, Angelica laughed.

* * *

The next morning, Jack was sitting downstairs when he heard someone at the door. He got up and opened it.

"Jack!"

"Hector, what ye be doing here? Thought ye be going to Singapore…"

"Aye, let me tell ye. But first, I need a drink."

"Aye, come in…" Barbossa followed Jack into the dining room, where they both sat down. Just when Barbossa was about to speak, he heard something unfamiliar.

"What be that noise?"

"What?"

"Crying… a baby crying. Angelica already gave birth?"

"Aye, last week. I was just in time!"

"Ye're a lucky man, Jack. So, a son or daughter?"

"Both."

Barbossa immediately spat out his drink.

"Exactly what I thought upon hearing it." Jack laughed seeing Barbossa's reaction.

"Both? Ye have two?"

"Aye, Rosalía and Edward."

"Well, I 'ave to congratulate ye, Jack!"

"Thank ye, Hector. So, what ye be doing here? Singapore ye didn't reach, aye?"

"Nay… I encountered Ching. It's time again, Jack. Teague has already left, he asked me to get ye."

"What? Again? What for? We've released Calypso, killed Jones. What else is there left to do, aye?"

"Our Brethren be afraid these days. Not havin' heirs to protect our titles. It be about our future, Jack."

"Is this really necessary?" He had no intention to ever go to the Brethren Court again and meet his fellow pirate lords. Last time was quite enough.

"What is necessary?" Angelica was standing in the doorway. Clearly, she had been eavesdropping. He saw her face. But she was a good actress, acting as if she hadn't heard Barbossa, not knowing he was there.

"Mrs. Sparrow, how are ye? I be hearing ye gave birth to two children, congratulations."

"Yes, thank you. I thought you left for Singapore?"

"Aye, me was. But then I encountered mistress Ching, who forced be to come back. The Brethren are called. We have to go to the Cove. Teague already left."

"Ha, so the stories about you being a pirate lord were true after all."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Aye, luv. I told ye, the Caribbean Sea is mine."

When Barbossa looked at him sternly, he quickly corrected himself.

"I mean… I am the lord of the Caribbean Sea. Everyone is allowed to sail here, of course."

"Hmmm…." She sat down.

"Ye seriously didn't believe me? Ye're married to one of the nine bloody pirate lords, luv!"

"Apparently… So, which sea is yours?" Jack just sighed.

"Caspian Sea…" Barbossa answered.

"What ye be doing here so often, then?" Jack grinned. Barbossa had always been jealous of Jack; he wanted to be pirate lord of the Caribbean as well.

Instead of answering, Barbossa just threw the apple he was eating to Jack.

"Listen, Jack. We're leaving today. And ye're coming."

"Can't I just send a letter or something?"

Barbossa looked at him sternly. Jack saw Barbossa was getting annoyed with him.

"I be seeing in ye in a few hours, Jack." He stood up and left, leaving Angelica and Jack behind.

"I wish I could take ye with me luv, but it's too dangerous."

"Go! I'll be fine." Of course, she did not want him to leave. But she knew the day would come sooner or later. It did her good to see Jack was not eager to leave. She had been afraid of that before.

"I hate that bloody Court so much." He put his hands on his head, looking down.

"You know, I was wondering when you were going to leave again." With that, his eyes moved to his left, looking at the woman who said it.

"Ye want me to, luv?"

"No… But I knew you would, someday." She got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Where are ye going?"

"Packing your stuff." He slowly got up and followed her upstairs.

* * *

"That's it then?" He had already said goodbye to Rosalía and Edward and was now standing in the kitchen with Angelica. Jack looked at what he had packed. It was not much. Some clothes and other things, but most importantly, rum.

"Sí… How long will you be away?" She was leaning against the wall. Jack's hands roamed down her arms.

"Two weeks to the Cove. Then the meeting. And then two weeks back. Hopefully, everyone shows up in time and the meeting will not take longer than a day, eh, but I can't say…"

"Vale…." She put her hands around his neck, he automatically put his on her back.

He hungrily kissed her, she responded. It turned into an intense make-out session. Jack lifted her up against the wall, her legs wrapped around him. Jack knew he couldn't go too far, but this was good enough for him.

After a while, he slowly let go of her lips. They looked at each other, still in a daze.

"Stay safe…" He put her down, picked up his stuff and left.

* * *

I am back! The last few weeks were busy, so I had no time to update. Hopefully, I'll have more time in the coming weeks. And Brethren Court means Pirate King ;)

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! I don't have a plan for this story. I just write down what's in my head. Let me know if there something you'd like to see in this story! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Jack woke up. With his hand, he searched for the body next to him. When he couldn't find it, he opened his eyes, frowning.

"Oh, right…" She wasn't there, of course. Angelica was in Nassau; he was on the Pearl off to the Cove. She had never been there. He would love to show her some time. But now was not the time. He didn't trust a single pirate there. They didn't need to know about his life. It was pure business.

He got up and got dressed. He took a sip of his rum and walked on deck where he saw Gibbs standing at the helm. He approached him.

"Master Gibbs!"

"Aye, Jack! The wind is blessing us today." They had been on their way for a few days now. Jack had missed this. Being on the sea, sailing the world. But he seemed to enjoy it less. The whole day he worried about Angelica, about their babies. It was confusing him.

"Aye…" On this voyage, it was necessary Jack would be at the helm as much as possible. Only Jack knew how to navigate to the Cove. Only the pirate lords knew. And so, he was forced to be out on deck all day.

"I have to ask… why are we going there again?"

"Apparently, the issue of heirs has to be discussed, eh. I hate that bloody court."

Gibbs was about to answer when Jack interrupted.

"Oh, that's sooner than I expected." Gibbs followed Jack's gaze towards the island they approached.

"Lay anchor! Prepare the dingy!" Jack shouted.

"This not be the Cove, eh?" Gibbs was confused.

"It is not… Wait here until I come back." Jack smiled. His eyes gave away that he was up to something, yet Gibbs couldn't figure out what it was.

Jack boarded the dingy and rowed to the island. Gibbs waited, patiently.

* * *

Jack set foot on the island. He had never been here before, but he knew this had to be it. Now, it was just a matter of finding her. He went up the hill and saw a little house. It was the only house. He knocked on the door. Nothing. He knocked again. Still nothing.

"Where is that bloody woman?"

He walked around for a while when he spotted a boy, about five years old.

"Oi!" Jack yelled.

The boy looked up and started yelling something Jack couldn't hear. When he was just a few steps away from him, a woman started approaching them. When Jack saw her, he smiled mischievously.

"What ye're doing here, luv?"

"Jack? Is it really you?"

"Who else can it be, eh?"

"Jack! How are you?" She hugged him shortly. Her hair had grown darker, she looked more mature.

"I'm great, luv. What about you, Lizzie?"

She chuckled. "I'm fine. It's a little lonely on this island, but fortunately, I'm not totally alone anymore." The boy stood next to her. She went through his hair, lovingly.

"Who be that?"

"Henry, our son."

"You and Turner boy had a son? That's impressive, considering y only had one chance to achieve that."

She sighed. "I'll have to wait another four years until William sees his son. It's hard knowing he is missing out on so much… What brings you here?"

"Aye. I'm picking ye up. The Brethren are called."

Elizabeth frowned. "And why do I have to be there?"

"King, eh? There be concerns about our heirs, or whatever."

"I gave up the pirate life when Henry was born. I can't leave him here alone…"

"Look. Ye both come aboard the Pearl, ye can have the extra cabin. We'll quickly go to the bloody damn court, chat with the pirates, then I'll bring ye back here, eh? Or ye can come with me to Nassau."

"What is there for me in Nassau?"

"I live there now. There's actual people there. Doesn't that sound like heaven to ye?" Jack looked around the island. It was terrible. There was no one, nothing.

"Jack, I'm not going to live with you!"

He rolled his eyes. "No, luv. That's not what I meant. Just helpin' ye out, luv…"

Elizabeth sighed. "Well, we'll come with you to the Cove. I'll pack our stuff. But when we're inside, you'll have to tell me more about Nassau." She watched him suspiciously.

* * *

Jack sat down at a table in the kitchen. It was a small house. There barely was anything there. But he did see rum, food, other items. He frowned.

"How did ye get this?" He held up a bottle of rum.

"Trade. Every few weeks someone from another island comes to trade with me. I offer him some stuff from this island, and he gives me things like that."

"Hmmm…"

"What are you doing in Nassau? I thought you never liked to stay on land."

"True. But matters arose, choices had to be made..." He sipped his rum.

"Like what?" She meanwhile was packing her bag in the kitchen. There was not much to pack anyway.

"Well, luv, I don't know how to tell ye this…"

She turned around and looked at him, frowning.

"What?"

Instead of answering, he held up his hand, moving his fingers. When she didn't stop looking at him weirdly, he showed his ring finger. Then she knew. Her mouth dropped.

"You're married?!" Elizabeth was in shock. But that was not a strange reaction. Jack himself still couldn't believe how his life had changed in just a year.

"Aye… Come to Nassau and you can meet her. I'm sure you two will get along. And you won't be so lonely anymore."

"What's her name?"

"Angelica."

"How did you meet her?"

"Long story short, I met her years ago when I had just become captain of the Pearl. We sailed the world together, but at some point, we broke it off and didn't see each other for a few years. Then last year I met her again, was forced to be on this voyage of discovery with her, something happened, and I stayed with her ever since."

"That's lovely. Why isn't she with you now?"

"Well… that's another part of the story. She can't because…"

"Why?"

"She has to stay with our two babies."

Elizabeth spat out her drink.

"Two babies? Twins? You're a father, Jack?"

"Aye, curious isn't it? Born almost two weeks ago"

"I didn't know what to expect of you, but this definitely was not it… But congratulations, Jack! What a change!"

* * *

After a few hours, Gibbs finally saw the dinghy coming back. After a few minutes it came closer and he saw Jack was not alone. There was someone else. A woman? Why would Jack be picking up a woman? Wait, was that a child?

When the dingy was close, he saw.

"Aye, Mrs. Turner be joing us!" Gibbs yelled to the crew.

Jack, Elizabeth, and Henry came aboard, and Gibbs immediately approached them.

"Mrs. Turner, what a pleasure! How ye doing? Jack, ye didn't tell me you were picking up an old friend!"

"She's the pirate king, I had to."

"Gibbs, how nice to see you! I'm great. This is Henry, my son."

"How ye're doing, Henry? Welcome aboard the Pearl! We'll give yer mum and yerself a nice place to sleep in."

"Thank you," Henry said. He was a little intimidated by all of this. First, there was a pirate, then he was brought to a pirate ship and then there were so many more pirates!

"Weigh anchor, hoist the sails!" Jack yelled with his compass in his hands. Now, on to the Cove.

* * *

Because I'm so busy lately, the chapters will probably be a little shorter, so I can update more frequently. Hope you understand!

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! I don't have a plan for this story. I just write down what's in my head. Let me know if there something you'd like to see in this story! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Angelica woke up from the sound of crying. Again. From the day they were born every night had been like this. She would go to bed, sleep for a few hours, wake up from her crying children, feed them, and go back to bed. It was tough with Jack being away.

Luckily, Catherine had helped her a lot during the day. In the nights, however, Angelica was alone. She also couldn't expect Catherine to help her through the nights as well, she needed to sleep.

And so, Angelica slowly got up, lit a candle, and walked over to the cribs.

"Ssst, amor…" She picked up Edward and tried to calm him down. She wondered how Jack was doing, if he was missing her, when she would see him again. That she hated the most: she didn't know when he would be back. And there was always the fear of him never returning. She knew how dangerous life at sea was. That Jack was one of the most sought-after pirates didn't help either.

It was hard being a mother of two babies. She had no idea how she had to do it. She had no experience nor example to follow. It was just instinct.

But every time she picked them up, her heart melted. They were so little, so beautiful, so innocent. What would their future look like? What would her future look like? How many times a year would Jack be away? Now that he was away, she found herself wondering about these things constantly. She had taken her time at the Pearl for granted. Yes, they fought, sometimes for days. But he was always near. Those days were over.

When Edward started pulling at her ring, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Qué haces? Pequeño pirata… eres iqual que tu padre." (What are you doing? Little pirate… you're just like your father.) Edward giggled.

* * *

The next few days had been calm. Elizabeth watched Henry closely. For most of the day, they stayed in the vicinity of the helm so they could be outside, but would not be surrounded by sailors. Henry seemed to enjoy it all and that was all that mattered to her. She had been thinking about Nassau though. To be fair, she absolutely despised the island she was living on now. There was nothing, no one.

The sun was setting. Jack and Gibbs were standing at the helm, arguing, Elizabeth and Henry were sitting nearby, listening.

"Listen, Gibbs. I be telling ye this only once. Only pirate lords know the way to the Cove. I am a pirate lord. Ye're not. For this very clear reason, I navigate. Not you, not Cotton, no one. Understand?"

"Aye, cap'n. But why can't ye show me the way?"

"Was I not clear or were ye not listening?"

"Jack?" Elizabeth was tired of hearing Jack and Gibbs bicker for 45 minutes about the navigation. Jack and Gibbs turned around.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows. He was actually glad she interrupted them. Gibbs was getting on his nerves.

"Tell me about Angelica. What is she like?" She asked him, curious as she was.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He was in the middle of his discussion with Jack. Also, he had been around Jack and Angelica for months, it was exhausting.

Jack smiled thinking about her. He missed her, for sure.

"Ye heard of Blackbeard?"

"Who is Blackbeard?" Elizabeth loved Jack's stories. He was a good storyteller.

"Pirate. The most feared pirate of the seas. Feared by pirates themselves. Beheaded they said. Still, his body swam three times around his ship and climbed back on board…"

"Jack!" Elizabeth hissed. Henry did not have to hear this. Not only the story but also the way Jack told it was traumatizing for the five-year-old.

"Right… Well, his beard was on fire. That's fun, eh?" He touched his own beard.

"Wow…" Henry was impressed. He liked Jack. And to Elizabeth's surprise, Jack actually had spent some time with Henry. She had always thought of Jack as someone who hated children. Maybe becoming a father had changed him. Or maybe she didn't know he had that side as well.

"What exactly has Blackbeard to do with Angelica?" Elizabeth looked at him confused.

"She's… his daughter, luv." Jack grinned.

"Oh… right... That sounds… interesting…" Elizabeth had no idea how to react to this. Gibbs just laughed. Jack chuckled.

"She's feisty, dangerous. But also, caring and religious. She even tried to save her father, ye know. Our dear Hector killed him. Good thing, eh?" He smiled, showing his golden teeth.

"Barbossa killed Blackbeard? Lord, I missed out on things on that island…"

"Aye, he did, fortunately. Oh, and she's from Seville. Talks Spanish a lot… Especially when she's angry."

"That's true, I can attest to that…" Gibbs added. He had heard her yelling at Jack numerous times.

"How did you two meet?" Elizabeth asked. Gibbs immediately started laughing.

"This story may not be suited for little ears…" Jack drank his rum slowly, grinning.

"He won't hear it; he is too busy playing…" Henry was playing with some toys Elizabeth had brought along. She was way too curious now.

"I was in Seville, many years ago. It was night and I was looking for some fun…"

"Like, a tavern?" Elisabeth asked.

Jack and Gibbs both laughed.

"No, luv. Way better…" Jack grinned.

"He was looking for a brothel." Gibbs added.

"Right…" She rolled her eyes. He was a sailor, after all, a pirate even.

"It was dark, and I didn't speak the language. I entered a building, opened a door and saw a woman… A beautiful, young woman. I immediately knew this was no brothel…"

"Where were you?" Elisabeth asked.

"A convent… But this woman was special. Smart, manipulative. She didn't belong there…" There was passion in his eyes when he spoke of her. Elisabeth found it intriguing.

"Wait. Angelica was a nun?" That was something she did not expect. Jack was married to a nun?

"Aye… She was raised there. But something told me she didn't want to be there."

"She spoke English?"

"A little… Came back there every night for a week…" Jack smiled. Those were the times.

"Not to just talk, I imagine." Gibbs eyed him. Jack just took a sip of his rum, grinning.

"No, Jack! You didn't do that, did you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, c'mon. She kissed me back, one thing led to another. Ye know how it goes. After a week, I convinced her to come with me on the Pearl. We sailed the Caribbean together. She tried to kill me once in a fight… Other than that, good times. After a while, we broke it off. Met her last year again, got her pregnant, and here we are, eh..."

"She sounds like a woman you needed in your life." Elisabeth said, smiling. She genuinely was happy for him. It was also good to know someone was taking care of him.

"Aye, she be the only one to keep him in line!" They all knew how unpredictable Jack could be. He needed a strong and powerful woman. He needed Angelica.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jack closed his compass and walked away.

* * *

A few days later, they arrived at the Cove. Jack counted the ships. "Ching, Ammand, Chevalle, Sumbhajee, Villanueva, Jocard, Barbossa…. We're the last ones. I still owe them all money…"

"What to do with Henry?" Gibbs asked.

"He can't come, too dangerous. Let him stay here with Scrum." Jack signaled Scrum to come over.

Elizabeth sighed. "Henry, stay here until I come back. All right?"

"Okay mummy." She kissed him on his head and let Scrum take him to Elizabeth's cabin.

"Ready, luv?"

"Let's go."

* * *

When Jack, Elizabeth, and Gibbs entered, they saw chaos. Pirates were drinking, laughing, fighting. Jack saw his father sitting in the back, playing his guitar. When they had eye contact, he nodded.

Barbossa seemed relieved when they saw them coming in. He certainly was annoyed with the situation.

"Jack! I see ye made the effort to pick up our lovely pirate king…" He smiled at Elizabeth, who just simply nodded in return.

"Aye, what be a Brethren Court without our king, or…queen, eh?"

Barbossa slammed some cannonballs on the table to silence the room.

"Dear all, I hereby convene the fifth Brethren Court." The pirate lords sat down, including Elizabeth and Jack who took the two last chairs Gibbs stood next to them.

"First, before we commence our business: we be needin' new pieces of eight. Or else we cannot start."

"I will not be offering any penny." Chevalle said.

"We're going to offer our junk again? Sir Sumbajee proclaims this all to be folly."

"So, what ye're saying is that the nine pieces of eight, that were really just nine pieces of whatever bloody junk we had at the time, and that have been burned to free our dear Calypso, have to be replaced with new nine pieces of eight, or nine pieces of whatever we may have?" Jack added.

Barbossa blinked a few times taking all of his words in before realizing that is exactly what he meant. "Aye..."

"Right then." Jack said.

When all pirates started going through their pockets, Barbossa intervened.

"Nay. I say, this time we let another pirate pick the other one's piece." Barbossa said.

"Why? That makes no bloody sense at all mate." Jack answered.

"So that we take it seriously this time, Jack, and each pirate takes this Court seriously." Barbossa said, sternly.

"Aye!" Ching yelled. "I pick your wig." She pointed at Chevalle's wig. He was angry.

"How dare ye!" He stood up ready to fight her, but one of her crew members jumped in front of him, after which he sat down.

"Though I admire yer originality, mistress Ching, the item has to be of a smaller size…" Barbossa anxiously suggested.

"Exactly!" Chevalle yelled.

"Very well… your rouge compact." Chevalle rolled his eyes and started going through his pockets. All the pirates started laughing. Ching was a vicious woman.

Chevalle rolled his eyes and put it in the bowl.

"Jack... yer ring!" Barbossa yelled. Elisabeth looked at them, suspiciously. Barbossa was up to something, she could tell.

Jack grinned, holding his hands before Barbossa. On almost every finger there was one, each of different size and material. He had collected them over the years. There was one that was special to him, however, and he hoped Barbossa wouldn't pick that one.

"The ruby one." And then he did. Jack looked at him in disgust.

"Why?! Why not this one? Or…Or… this one." He held up his hands and pointed at other rings.

"Because that wouldn't mean anything to ye, Jack." Barbossa smiled mischievously.

Jack looked at him angrily while pulling off the ring. He really wanted to fight Barbossa, but it wouldn't be smart to press the matter in front of all of the other pirates; they didn't need to know.

It was the ring he had never pulled off or changed for another one since he had gotten it. It was the same one as Angelica's. It reminded him of her. Since they were married now, one could even argue they were their wedding rings. And now, thanks to Barbossa, is captain, he had to pull it off and put it in a bowl.

But Jack was not stupid. If this is what Barbossa wanted, then that is what he would get. Jack knew things about Barbossa no one else did. And he would gladly remind him of that.

"The ruby stone in yer pocket." Jack raised his eyebrow, his face in anger.

That Barbossa hadn't expected. The ruby stone belonged to Margaret. It once hung around her neck as part of a necklace. After she died, Barbossa kept it. Nobody knew about this, except for Jack.

"A ruby for a ruby, eh." Jack smiled, viciously. Barbossa looked at him like he wanted to kill Jack here and there. But they both knew, he couldn't. Also, Jack was commodore, Barbossa captain. He had to listen. And so, he put the ruby in the wooden bowl.

After all the pirates had put an item in the bowl, the meeting began.

* * *

Three hours later, Jack was not really listening anymore. It took too long. Teague had already retired to his chambers. Jack was playing the guitar when he heard his name.

"Jack?" Someone yelled.

"Whot?" He looked up, not having a clue why someone was yelling his name.

It was Elisabeth. She rolled her eyes.

"Who do ye elect as your heir?" Apparently, Jack had missed some parts. They were picking heirs?

"Why? Isn't that something to keep for me onesies, eh?" He smiled.

"No. We need to discuss it together. What if someone of us dies and we don't know who's the heir? We are a dying species, Sparrow…" Jocard answered.

"Aye! Who do ye pick?" Ammand yelled.

"Why do I have the honor to pick first?" Jack frowned.

"Ye're Teague's heir. Yer heir will be inheriting not only ye lordship but also the Code…" Barbossa added.

"You better pick someone smart, Jack. Or else we will all die!" Villanueva yelled. Jack looked at them like they were crazy, which of course, he thought they were.

"So, this has to be someone who could take over right now, if it were?" Jack asked.

"Aye." Barbossa nodded.

Jack thought for a few seconds before making his choice. Since he knew this was going to happen, he had already thought about it on his way. There was only one person he trusted.

"Angelica Teach." He said, confidently.

"Teach? Edward's daughter? He had a daughter?" Ammand asked.

"Edward is a traitor! He went against his own sort!" Chevalle added.

"Aye, but Blackbeard be a dead man, by my doing. We don't need to worry about him anymore, lads." Barbossa smiled. All pirates were silent. Some had heard rumors he was dead, but they weren't sure.

"Good." Ching said after what felt like minutes.

"Still, why her? We cannot trust someone like that." Joccard said. Jack just listened to them. They were too busy discussing the matter themselves.

"If I may, her father was a bloody rat, aye. But she be a good pirate. I approve." Barbossa said after making eye contact with Jack. He felt like he had to defend her after ordering Jack to put make his ring one of the nine pieces. But Barbossa felt like he needed to, otherwise, Jack would never learn. The Court was important for their future.

"Sí. She be a good pirate. I met her once." Villanueva added. That, Jack didn't know. He would ask her about that when he'd come home.

"Wait. What interest is she to you?" Ching turned to Jack.

"Why can't we all just pick someone and move on. If we're going to be investigating everyone, this is going to take weeks." Sumbhajee finally said. He had barely said anything thus far. Jack had never understood that man. But right now, Jack was thankful for his sudden comment.

"Exactly! This be taking too long! Let's move on, eh?" Jack quickly said.

"Alright. Elisabeth Swann, who do you pick?" Chevalle asked.

"It's Elisabeth Turner now, thank you. I pick William Turner, captain of the Flying Dutchman... and my husband." Jack chuckled. He was expecting this.

"Ah, the new captain. At least she is explaining her choice, others can learn from that." Villanueva said. Jack rolled his eyes.

All pirates made a choice. Most of them picked either a family member or a loyal crewmate. The last one was Barbossa.

"Lastly, Barbossa. Who do you pick?" Ching asked. Jack was still playing the guitar, listening but not saying anything.

"I pick Jack." Barbossa answered.

"Whot?!" Jack looked up, confused.

"He already is a pirate lord!" Ammand yelled.

"That is not allowed!" Sumbhadjee said.

"There is no law forbidding that." Teague said calmly. He had come back a few minutes ago.

"Right then, I accept. Can we go now?" Jack said, nodding at Barbossa. Now he understood. Barbossa wanted Jack to take this more seriously because he had already made the decision to pick him as his heir. He still didn't know why Barbossa would pick him, but that didn't matter now. He would ask him later.

He wanted to leave as soon as possible, not wanting the other pirates to press the matter even more. Jack was now, of course, the most powerful in the room: pirate lord of the Caribbean Sea, heir of the Code, heir of the Caspian Sea.

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! I don't have a plan for this story. I just write down what's in my head. Let me know if there something you'd like to see in this story! :)


	17. Chapter 17

"However…" Teague started.

"What now?" Jack asked.

"If ye inherit Barbossa's lordship, ye 'ave to give up the Caribbean, son. Ye can't 'ave two seas at the same time."

"Exactly!" Ching yelled. She would not allow another pirate lord to obtain more power if it wasn't her.

"Ye just said there be no law!" Barbossa said.

"Aye, no law forbidding one pirate lord to give his sea to another one. But there be a law that says… here… that a lord can only rule one sea…" Teague explained.

"Sorry, Hector, can't leave the Caribbean, eh…" Jack said to Barbossa.

"You have to pick someone else…" Elizabeth spoke.

Barbossa sighed. His plan was to give Jack his sea. Jack was a good pirate; he knew what he was doing. The other ones he would never trust, not a single bit. And unlike Jack, he had no wife or child to pick as his heir.

"Let's have a break, then finish, eh?" Barbossa said. All pirates agreed and stood up. Jack, Gibbs, Barbossa, and Elizabeth walked towards a corner. Teague was sitting in the room, playing guitar.

"I appreciate ye offer Hector, but I can't leave the Caribbean for ye…" Jack said.

"Aye, ye're right. Why did ye pick Angelica, not ye children?" Barbossa asked.

Jack hissed. He quickly scanned the room. It seemed no one had heard Barbossa's comment, fortunately.

"Are ye bloody stupid? They can't know!" Jack whispered, in a yelling way.

"And also, Angelica would kill me if I did. She doesn't want them to go pirating. They will one day, ye know, but I can't say that. There's pirate blood in them. She just doesn't want to see it. I may change it later to Edward if he's older. Just not yet. Understand?" Jack said quietly.

Barbossa just nodded.

"So, who are you going to pick?" Elizabeth asked.

"What about Gibbs? He be a capable man, a good sailor. He can do it." Barbossa said.

"Ye can't steal me loyal first mate!" Jack said. Gibbs just watched them bicker.

"Oh c'mon, ye have … little pirates now who can take his place later." Barbossa laughed.

"It's true. I think it's a good choice." Elizabeth said.

Jack looked at Gibbs. He didn't say anything. If there was someone who deserved a promotion it would be Joshamee Gibbs. Maybe Barbossa and Elizabeth were right. And it wouldn't be right away, there would be plenty of time. Jack sighed.

"Agreed." Jack shook Barbossa's hand. The four of them smiled.

* * *

Three weeks later.

It was getting dark when they made port in Nassau. Jack smiled. He had come to like the little pirate town. Though he would always consider his Pearl out on the sea as the only true freedom, the town had won over his heart. The fact that there were three loved ones waiting for him, of course, also made the town more special.

He could already see his house. He saw candles burning.

"Jack?" He heard it was Gibbs.

"Aye?" Jack said, his eyes still on his home.

"Ye have any idea how long we be staying?" Gibbs asked.

"No… I'll keep ye posted..." Barbossa had left for Singapore again. He wouldn't see him for months.

"Aye!" Gibbs said.

"Tell Elizabeth she can stay on the Pearl if she wants to. I'm going to 'Gelica." And with that, he took his stuff and walked away.

* * *

Angelica just had dinner and was sitting in the living room when she heard someone at the door.

She stood up and walked to the door.

She first peeked through the hole to make sure it was safe. When she saw him, she immediately opened it.

"Hola…" Jack grinned. He walked in and dropped his stuff.

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back with such a force that Angelica was almost thrown against the wall. Angelica and Jack were passionate people. Especially when they hadn't seen each other in a while…

Finally, Angelica broke the kiss. He looked at her and smiled.

"How are ye?" His hands slowly rubbed her back.

"Good. How are you?" She put her head back a little.

"Good. How the little ones doing?"

"They're sleeping. Still waking me up every night, but less than before."

"Good." His hands traveled down her body while he kissed her. She didn't want him to stop. She had missed his touch for too long.

Jack knew Catherine was in the kitchen and could possibly see them. But at this point, he couldn't care less. He had missed his wife. She was too hard to resist.

Jack lifted Angelica up against the wall, she put her legs around him. She smiled in their kiss when she felt him. Knowing what she was thinking about, he smiled back.

"Missed…me…?" She said in between kisses.

"Ye have…no…idea…" Their breathing got heavy.

But then, someone knocked at the door. At first, Jack just continued his business, but Angelica broke the kiss. It took Jack a few seconds to realize what was happening. He slowly let Angelica down.

"Bloody hell…" He aggressively opened the door. Gibbs was standing at the door.

"Ye're really good at interrupting, ye know… What is it?!" Gibbs laughed.

"Good to see ye, Angelica. How are ye?" Gibbs asked, ignoring Jack.

"I'm great. How are you?" Angelica asked back. Jack looked at the two.

"Are ye trying to steal my wife, or were ye coming for something else?" Jack said.

"Aye. We be going to the tavern…" Gibbs started.

Obviously, Jack wanted to go. But he saw it in her eyes, she didn't want to leave the kids behind. Jack sighed.

"What about ye come here, eh? Elizabeth can bring Henry." Jack suggested.

"That be wonderful, we be right back!" Gibbs hurried off to pick up Elizabeth and Henry.

When Jack turned around, he saw Angelica with her arms crossed, looking at him angrily.

"Who is she?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Who?" Jack frowned.

"Elizabeth?"

"Oh, Lizzie… Long story…"

"Lizzie?! Oh, I have all the time in the world..." She sarcastically smiled. He rolled his eyes. He knew why she was asking this; she was jealous.

"Right…" They went into the living room. Jack sat down at the dining table. Angelica sat down in front of him, arms crossed.

"Long story short… Elizabeth Swann, or no, it be Elizabeth Turner now, was the governor's daughter, Port Royal. When I was looking around for a ship there, she fell into the water. Since no one could swim, I dived after her and saved her. But then that bloody commodore recognized me. I was locked up, awaiting my trial. Then, our dear old Hector kidnapped her…"

"When was all this?" She frowned. Luckily, it seemed Elizabeth was not some wench he picked up on his way. But this story went everywhere. She found it hard to comprehend.

"A few years ago… Anyway, then a boy called William Turner showed up, needin' my help to save her. Oh, and I had already met him before because I first tried to escape but he basically turned me in, bloody scallywag…"

Angelica sighed. This story was way too complicated.

"Anyway, we saved her. Broke Barbossa's curse…" Jack continued.

"Barbossa was cursed?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Apparently, I was too. Very interesting. But that's another story… To keep it short, I deceived her, she deceived me, the pirates we be, Turner boy married Lizzie but because he cut Davy Jones' heart, he is now bound to serve the Flying Dutchman."

"I am married to a cursed man?! Jack!" She was ready to throw something at him.

"No! Luv, the curse was broken a long time ago." He grabbed her arm to calm her down.

"I hope so because I do not want my children to be cursed." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Luv, really. Ye can ask Hector, Gibbs, or Elizabeth later if ye don't want to believe me." Jack rolled his eyes.

"And why is she here?" She asked bluntly.

"Oh, of course. She basically inherited Sao Feng's lordship and we voted her pirate king…" Jack explained.

"Oh, so she had to be at the Brethren Court?" Angelica asked.

"Exactly…" Jack nodded.

"And who is Henry?" Angelica wanted to know as much as she could before they would arrive.

"Her son. Dear William really made use of his one day ashore, so to speak." Jack grinned.

"Wait… so it's true? The captain of the Flying Dutchman can only set foot on land every ten years?" Angelica said.

"Aye… Me being away for a month isn't that bad, eh?" He grinned. His hand touched her leg.

"Hmmm… and you had feelings for her?" She completely ignored him. She knew how charming he could be.

"What?" He thought he had reassured her it was all nothing. But she didn't buy it.

"Ha, you did, didn't you?" Her eyes challenged him. He chuckled.

"No… To be fair, she did remind me of a certain Spanish woman… Fierce, feisty, stubborn. But she was too young for me. It would've never worked out…" Jack said. It was true though.

"Ye didn't sleep with her?" She couldn't stand hearing Jack talk about another woman. It made her blood boil.

Jack laughed at her.

"Why are you laughing? Answer me." She angrily looked at him.

"Jealous much, luv?" He pulled on her arm, trying to get her to come over. But she slapped it away.

"I did not say that." Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Ye don't need to." Jack grinned.

"You're one of the most jealous people I've ever met, Jack." Angelica said.

"Am not." Jack said.

"You're ridiculous. I've never met someone more jealous than you are." Angelica rolled her eyes, annoyingly.

"Look, I didn't sleep with her." Jack said. She didn't need to know that Elizabeth had kissed him. It would be too complicated. He would have to explain the whole thing with Jones. He didn't have the energy for that. And it didn't matter now. He loved Angelica. Not Elizabeth.

"Vale…" She was still suspicious though. But for now, it didn't seem too much of a thing.

"Just so ye know, luv, ye're the only woman that dear old Jack fell in love with. Ever..." Jack said.

"I find that hard to believe, the charmer you are." Jack pulled on her arm again, now she accepted the invitation and sat down on his lap, wedding style. He held her.

"Pirate… It be true, though. What about you, luv?" He grinned.

"Well, same thing. Don't flatter yourself." She made a funny face. Jack laughed.

* * *

I have another chapter almost ready, you can expect that very soon. And almost Christmas! Should I do a little xmas special as well? :) How would Jack and Angelica celebrate xmas? Also, as you can see I changed to rating from T to M for future chapters ;)

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! I don't have a plan for this story. I just write down what's in my head. Let me know if there something you'd like to see in this story! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Hospitality had always been something Angelica was very good at. Catherine had already left, but Angelica had made sure their guests would have enough to eat and drink.

"Come, I'll show you the house!" Angelica said to Elizabeth. They took Henry with them.

Jack and Gibbs immediately sat down with a bottle of rum.

"They seem to get along well…" Gibbs said. Jack chuckled.

"She basically interrogated me, ye know…" Jack said, softly.

"Ha, wouldn't ye have done the same?" Gibbs laughed.

"You too?" Jack rolled his eyes. Why was everyone always getting at him?

"Ye would've killed any man coming in!" Gibbs said, laughing. Jack grinned.

* * *

Angelica liked Elizabeth; they were really alike. And it felt good to finally talk to someone who had been through the same things. Another woman who had been pirating, who knew Jack, who was a mother. Of course, she met with the other sailor women every week, but it wasn't the same. They had never been on the seas themselves.

"Jack told me you're married to the captain of the Flying Dutchman?" Angelica asked.

"Yes, William Turner!" Elizabeth said.

"And he cannot step on land for how many years?" They were walking around upstairs.

"Every ten years. So, another five years… It's hard sometimes. But I'm very happy that I have Henry. At least I'm not alone…" Elizabeth smiled.

"He is the sweetest boy I've ever seen… Where are you staying?" Angelica smiled softly.

"For now, Jack offered us to stay at the Pearl. Hopefully, we'll find something soon. I'd love to stay here in Nassau…" Elizabeth said.

"Please do! It's nice to talk to someone who has gone through the same things." They both laughed.

"I know! I have been on this godforsaken island for five years where there literally was no one. There's nothing that can be worse than that, right?!" Elizabeth said.

"Dios mío, that is insane! Please, stay here for as long as you want. We have another guestroom where you can stay." Angelica opened the door of the guestroom and let them in.

"That is so sweet of you. But is Jack okay with that? I don't want to intrude…" Elizabeth said.

"You're very welcome." Angelica smiled. She knew Jack would, in fact, not be fond of the idea. But as a mother, she just couldn't let Elizabeth stay on the Pearl with Henry. Jack would have to understand that.

"Thank you so much…" Elizabeth said.

* * *

She was just showing them their room when she heard the sound… Crying.

"Dios mío…" Angelica sighed.

"Let me help you. I want to see them!" Elizabeth said.

"Come." Angelica walked toward the bedroom, Elizabeth and Henry following her.

When she walked in, she stopped and smiled. Jack was picking up Rosalía carefully. He hadn't seen her and Edward yet.

"Ello, luv…" He held Rosalía in his arms and at the same time softly rubbed Edward's belly. He giggled.

"Now we be needin' yer mum, eh?" Angelica smiled. She loved seeing Jack like this.

"I'm here, Jack…" Angelica walked toward him.

* * *

Jack and Angelica had shown Elizabeth the babies. She had held them, but now Angelica needed to breastfeed them.

Elizabeth and Henry had gone downstairs, and Jack was just about to leave when he was called back.

"Jack?" He turned around. Angelica was sitting with Rosalía on their bed.

"What?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I have offered Elizabeth and Henry to stay with us until they have found a home. They're staying in the guestroom." Angelica said.

"What? Why? They can stay on the Pearl…" All Jack wanted was a few days with Angelica and their kids, alone.

"A young woman with a five-year-old aboard a pirate ship without a captain. Sounds wonderful, doesn't it?" Angelica said, sarcastically.

"Well, when ye put it that way…" Jack said.

Angelica looked at him, waiting for him to approve.

"Right then. But if they start to bother me we kick them out." Jack walked away; Angelica laughed.

* * *

A few hours and many drinks later, Angelica was sitting on Jack's lap. Gibbs had left, and Elizabeth had gone to her room.

It had been a fun night. They had had many drinks, laughed, talked, played games.

The candles were slowly dying. The atmosphere was thick. Jack slowly drank his rum.

The whole night Angelica had been longing for him. To kiss her. To touch her. The wine in her system and the fact that Jack's hand had been on her leg the whole night had almost made it unbearable.

When Jack heard Elizabeth close her bedroom door, he looked at her, at her eyes, her lips.

"Finally." Before Angelica could comprehend what he was doing, he was kissing her. She quickly responded, hungrily. She changed position, now she was straddling him.

"Gelica…" His voice was rough. The whole night he had waited. It was fun with Elizabeth and Gibbs, but he couldn't help it. Angelica just had to look at him to turn him on.

"Jack…" She moaned when he started kissing her neck. His hands went under her dress.

The last few times, they had been careful, slow. This was not. It was rough, passionate, full of lust.

It was like a game, a challenge. To see how long it would take until the babies woke up again, or if Elizabeth would interrupt them. It was rushed.

He was totally lost in her touch, her kisses, her moans. He wanted her, more of her.

She slowly let go of his lips and got off him, he immediately missed her warmth. She walked towards the stairs. He was quick to follow.

He closed the bedroom door. She pushed him against it, pulling up his shirt while kissing him. He quickly broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head but then continued.

His hands tried to untie her corset. Luckily, he had some experience. It didn't take him long. Her dress fell down her shoulders, exposing her breasts.

He lifted her up and put her down on the bed, she giggled. He got rid of his boots and hovered over.

Her hands found his belts. She quickly got rid of them and started pulling down his trousers.

"Jack… I need you…" She longed for him in ways she couldn't explain.

He stepped out of his trousers and got rid of her dress, which by now was just hanging around her hips.

He pulled up one of her legs and entered. Her eyes rolled back. He groaned.

Her nails were in his back as he picked up the speed. He tried to mute her moans by kissing her. It was messy but passionate.

It was a game. Who could hold the longest? When he saw her eyes rolling back, he tried to hold a little longer.

Her nails pressed harder in his back and he felt her shaking underneath him. It only took him a few more thrusts until he felt a wave coming over him.

He crashed down beside her. She turned on her belly and came closer, leaning on him. He looked at her and he saw it in her eyes; she wanted more.

His one hand went behind her back, his other hand pushed her hair behind her ear.

She climbed on top of him. This night wasn't over yet.

* * *

Jack woke up from the sunlight hitting his face. It may be December; it was still warm in Nassau. It was one of the reasons Jack loved the Caribbean so much. Cold weather reminded him of England. Bleh.

He looked at the woman sleeping peacefully beside him. After their eventful night, Rosalía and Edward had woken them up once.

Angelica's head was on his chest, he had his arm around her. It was remarkable how every time they would sleep in the same bed they would wake up in each other's arms. Even when they had been fighting, or were not on good terms, they would always find their way back to each other.

He stared at the ceiling. He had missed this, more than he would ever admit. Being on the seas was his life, his passion. But for the last few months, it had been lonely. Those thoughts confused him. For his whole life, he had been out on the seas by himself, and he had been fine with that. Why did Angelica change all that? The first time, he had run off, scared. But now, there was no way back. And to be fair, he didn't want it any other way. He loved her. And that would never change.

His thoughts were interrupted when Angelica stirred. He could tell she was awake but did not yet want to open her eyes. He kissed her forehead.

She slowly opened her eyes but quickly closed them again. The sunlight hitting her face was too much too handle.

"Too much wine, luv?" Jack smirked.

"Sí…" Angelica sighed.

They lay there for another fifteen minutes before Angelica slowly sat up.

"Already leaving me?" Jack said. He rolled on his side to look at her. One arm supported his head, the other one touched her leg.

"We have guests, remember?" Angelica said.

"They can wait." Jack simply said.

"When are you leaving?" Angelica asked. He hadn't mentioned it yet.

"Haven't discussed it yet. Probably next week…" Jack said, groggily.

"What do you mean next week? You're not going to be here on the 25th?" Angelica was getting angry, he could tell.

"What's the 25th?" Jack, however, had no clue why. Was he forgetting something? It was not his birthday, not her birthday, not their children's birthday, not their wedding day.

"Are you serious right now?" Angelica raised her eyebrows, looking annoyed as hell.

"Clearly I am missing something. Do tell, luv…" Jack said.

"Christmas, Jack! You're not here with Christmas?" Angelica said.

"Oh..." Jack said.

"Oh." Angelica mimicked him. She got off the bed and started dressing.

"What now, luv?" Jack rolled his eyes. Was she seriously going to argue about this?

"I guess I am going to celebrate Christmas by myself, with my two children, without their father. Maybe Elizabeth will join me, figuring she is also a lonely mother…" Angelica aggressively opened up drawers looking for something.

"You aren't. Am I not bloody here right now?" Jack said, rolling his eyes. He got up and started collecting his clothes, which were all over the room.

"Yes, and then you leave again." Angelica mumbled.

"I am Captain, or no, Commodore. What else do ye want me to do, luv? I have no bloody choice." Jack raised his voice.

She picked up Rosalía and Edward, walked out, and slammed the door shut behind her with her foot.

* * *

When she entered the kitchen, she saw Elizabeth making breakfast. Henry was sitting in the kitchen as well, playing with some toys.

"Hola, what are you two doing?" Angelica smiled. She needed to calm down a little.

"Aw, they are so adorable. Can I hold one?" Elizabeth asked Angelica. Angelica handed over Rosalía. Elizabeth made funny faces and she laughed.

"We were making breakfast for everyone by the way." Elizabeth added. The two women both sat down in the kitchen.

"Oh, you're too kind! I'm sorry, I slept in a little." Angelica said. She started to breastfeed Edward meanwhile.

"Where's Jack?" Elizabeth asked curiously. She had heard them yell, of course.

"Upstairs. He is annoying me, as you could probably tell." Angelica said, softly.

"I heard. Can I help?" Elizabeth said.

"Am I unreasonable for wanting him to be home with Christmas?" Angelica asked Elizabeth.

"No! Of course not. Doesn't he want to be?" Elizabeth reassured her.

"Apparently not, no…" Angelica said, her hand softly brushed Edward's cheek.

"Why? It's only one week away…" Elizabeth said.

"Exactly. But you know him, the idiot he is." Angelica said. Elizabeth chuckled.

Angelica and Elizabeth switched babies. Edward started to pull on her hair.

"Oh, what do we have here? A little pirate?" Elizabeth laughed. Henry was standing next to her, looking at Edward. He was laughing at his mother.

"What a crazy baby, pulling on your mother's hair!" Angelica said to Henry.

"Crazy!" Henry said. They were all laughing.

"Just like his father, right love?" Angelica said to Rosalía, who giggled.

* * *

The Christmas chapter is coming! Any ideas?

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! I don't have a plan for this story. I just write down what's in my head. Let me know if there something you'd like to see in this story! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Jack quietly made his way downstairs. When he walked toward the door, he suddenly bumped into someone.

Luckily for him, it wasn't his wife nor Elizabeth, but Catherine.

"Sorry! Can ye tell 'Gelica I'll be at the Pearl?" Jack asked.

"Sure thing!" Catharina said.

"Thank ye..." Jack said.

Jack quickly walked out. He needed air.

* * *

"Aye, the Captain is here!" Gibbs yelled when seeing Jack walking on deck.

"Master Gibbs! Come with me please." Jack said, walking toward the chart room.

They both sat down at the table.

"I didn't expect ye here so soon." Gibbs said.

"I'm in trouble." Jack said.

"Why? What have ye done now?" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Gibbs, have ye ever celebrated Christmas?" Jack asked.

Gibbs spat out his rum, not expecting this question at all.

"What? Of course, I have. But since becoming a sailor I barely have, always out on the sea, eh!" Gibbs smiled.

"My point exactly." Jack said.

"What does this have to do with you being in trouble?" Gibbs was confused, to say the least.

"'Gelica asked me when we would leave, I said next week, then she yelled at me for forgetting about Christmas, which I never really celebrate anyway, and now she's mad at me for leaving." Jack rambled on.

"Aye..." Gibbs didn't know what to say.

"What say you?" Jack frowned.

"Well..." Gibbs hesitated.

"Oh, go on now!" Jack yelled.

"Ye should stay, it be that simple." Gibbs said.

"But what about the Pearl? The crew?" Jack said.

"First of all, maybe they be happy to celebrate Christmas too. Perhaps we can even do it on the Pearl, eh! Second of all, she be ye wife, and ye be a father now. Also, it's only 1,5 weeks away. So, what are ye really fighting about?" Gibbs explained. He was one of the few Jack trusted, and so, he listened without interrupting him.

"Right..." Jack sighed.

"Jack, have ye ever, truly, celebrated Christmas?" Gibbs asked him.

"No..." Jack drank his rum.

"Ha, that be the problem." Gibbs chuckled.

"I was born on a ship, and have been sailing ever since. Ye can't blame me." Jack said, annoyed.

"But ye also can't blame ye wife for wanting to celebrate Christmas with ye..." Gibbs added.

"Damn ye." Jack rolled his eyes.

"So, we be leavin' the 26th or 27th then?" Gibbs asked.

"Make sure everything is settled before Christmas, so we can leave the next day, or maybe the day after that." Jack said.

"Where to? Have ye looked at that map yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye, look..." Jack showed him a map. Gibbs examined it.

"Interesting…" Gibbs said.

"I say, we go. Some good old pirating, eh?" Jack smirked.

"Aye!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Jack started to walk home again. He had stayed a few hours on the Pearl, giving his crew orders and keeping an eye on them.

While on the Pearl, he had seen Angelica and Elizabeth leaving the house with the children, probably going to the market. He was glad they got along that well.

He opened the front door and entered his house where he was greeted by Henry, who was playing with some toys.

"Oi, boy!" Jack said. To be fair, Henry was a cute kid. He was a perfect mix of Elizabeth and William.

"Hello." Henry said. He smiled softly.

"Where be ye mum?" Jack asked him. Where Elizabeth was, Angelica had to be as well, he figured.

"In the kitchen." Henry said.

"Thank ye very much, boy!" Jack walked toward the kitchen and immediately heard two women laughing. Upon hearing Jack, Elizabeth turned around. Angelica kept her gaze on the pan she was stirring.

"There you are. Hello Jack!" Elizabeth said.

"How was ye day?" Jack said, keeping his eyes on Angelica who was skillfully ignoring him. It annoyed him of course. But he didn't expect otherwise.

"Great! Angelica showed me around, and we went to the market." Elizabeth said.

"Fun, isn't it?" Jack said.

"I really like it here." Elizabeth said. She eyed Jack, signaling him to say something.

"So… Can you excuse us for a second?" Jack said.

"Of course!" Elizabeth patted Angelica's shoulder, who in return looked at Elizabeth like she was crazy for leaving her behind.

Elizabeth closed the door behind her. Jack leaned against the wall, looking at Angelica.

"Ye going to keep ignoring me, luv?" Jack asked.

"Unless you have to say something… otherwise yes." Angelica said, still focusing on the pan in front of her.

Jack rolled his eyes. He knew he could be stubborn, but she was on another level.

"Can ye please stop stirring that bloody pan and look at me?" Jack said. She stopped and turned around. She crossed her arms, and looked him in his eyes, challenging him.

"Look, I'm…sorry for not realizing how important it is for ye to celebrate Christmas together…" Angelica listened carefully. It barely happened that Jack said sorry, that alone made her smile. But she couldn't yet. So, she tried to hide it.

"It's just that dear old Jack never really celebrated Christmas, so ye can't blame me for that…" Jack said.

"Never? Not even with your parents?" Angelica spoke softly.

"No. My dad sometimes arranged some extra food aboard but that be it. My mum didn't even know what it was, ye know." Jack said.

Angelica was, apart from Gibbs, probably the only one who knew about his mother. He never talked about her. She was from the island Jack and his crew were stranded on when they were running away from Davy Jones. His father was once left on the island and had fallen in love with his mother. When he was saved, he took her with him, and not many years later, there was Jack. She died when he was young.

"So?" Angelica sighed. He had said sorry, but she wasn't fully content with that.

"I be staying here for the time being, and leave after. But I will not be going to that church thing. Deal?" Jack put out his hand, waiting for her to take it.

Angelica rolled her eyes. Being in a convent for many years, going to church on Christmas day was important to her. But she also understood Jack would never go. It was one of the reasons why she baptized the children when he was out on the sea. She would have to live with her husband's resentment towards religion.

"Deal." Angelica took his hand. He pulled her closer. She put her hands around his neck.

"Ye happy now?" Jack asked her.

"Almost…" Angelica raised her eyebrows.

"What now, woman?" Jack looked at her confused.

"Say it." Angelica looked him in the eyes. He stared back.

"I love ye, 'Gelica…" Jack spoke softly.

"Love you too. Just don't be such an idiot sometimes." Angelica made a funny face. He smirked.

"Pirate…" Jack grinned, showing his golden teeth.

He looked her in the eyes for a few seconds, then he kissed her slowly. She broke the kiss when the door suddenly opened.

"Hi Henry, what are you doing here?" Angelica got on her knees.

"Looking for my mom. Do you know where she is, 'Gelica?" Henry asked politely.

"I don't know, come, let's go to look for her!" Angelica held the table and slowly got back up. Jack frowned and looked at her. Then it hit him, and he laughed.

"Was last night too much for ye, luv?" Jack grinned.

She playfully slapped Jack, took Henry's hand, and walked out.

"Wait, what about dinner?" Jack panicked. There were all these pans on the stove, and he had no clue what to do with them.

"I'll be back!" Angelica yelled.

* * *

Shorter chapter this time. Almost xmas!

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! I don't have a plan for this story. I just write down what's in my head. Let me know if there something you'd like to see in this story! :)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This is a messy chapter. I feel like this story is coming to an end. Maybe I will do some "x-years-later" chapters later. I am planning on starting a new story with Jack and Angelica where I can focus more on their adventures together on the Pearl. Nevertheless, I want to thank you again for following this story and for your sweet reviews! It means the world to me. Stay tuned for more Sparrangelica in (near) the future! :)

* * *

The next few days Angelica and Elizabeth had started decorating the house and would go out shopping, while Jack spent most of his time on the Pearl or at home with Rosalía and Edward.

Sometimes, he even took one with him when he went out himself. Instead of talking to himself all the time, now he would be talking to an actual person. Not that that person could talk back yet, but maybe that was for the better now anyway if they would turn out to be like him.

"Where to go, luv? Shall we get yer mum something shiny, eh?" Jack was walking around Nassau with Rosalía in a sling around him. Sure thing, it was mostly women who did that. But Jack was Jack; he simply didn't care. Also, it was easier this way, so why not? And he definitely wouldn't be walking around with a stroller; that, he found, was ridiculous.

Rosalía giggled. It melted his heart. It was never his plan to become a father, let alone of two. But he actually enjoyed it, more than he'd ever admit.

Jack opened the door of a goldsmith. He knew the man well. He had been there many times before. After all, he was a pirate captain that had an obsession with gold.

"John! How are ye?" Jack yelled upon entering the shop.

"Jack! Good to see ye. See ye brought one of yers!" John walked toward him. He was probably in his sixties already.

"Aye, me daughter, Rosalía." Jack showed her to John proudly.

"What a precious one… Ye've done a good job, Jack!" John made some funny faces and Rosalía laughed.

"I'd say I'll have to thank 'Gelica for that though, but thank ye…" Jack smiled. John chuckled.

"How is she? And the other one, where be he?" John asked.

"Great. He's with her." Jack said.

"Never expected ye to turn out like this. But it's a sight I very much enjoy seeing. So, when ye're leaving?" John asked. Jack smirked.

"Neither did I! Either after Christmas or New Year's eve. Was planning on leaving earlier but then I was forced to stay here. Ye know how it goes, eh." Jack said.

"Oi, I'd say stay a little longer eh… Anyway, I got what ye've asked for. Follow me." Jack followed John to the counter.

John gave Jack a gold necklace. Jack examined them. But then, Rosalía started pulling on it.

"Here, tell me, luv. Do ye approve?" Jack gave it to her. She was mesmerized.

"I think that be a yes. Thank ye, John." Jack said.

* * *

It was late afternoon when he came home. He had walked around town, talked to some people, and had gotten some groceries Angelica had asked for. Rosalía had fallen asleep during the trip.

"Luv?" Jack yelled.

"Kitchen!" He heard a voice yell back.

He walked toward the kitchen and found what he was looking for: his wife. Tomorrow was Christmas Day, and she was already preparing some meals.

He put down the groceries.

"I say I did a pretty good job, did I not?" Jack said. Angelica inspected everything and smiled.

"I'm impressed…" She touched Rosalía's cheek, who giggled in return.

"Hola, amor. Te divertiste hoy (Did you have fun today)?" Angelica kissed her.

"What about me? I did all the work… Where be Elizabeth and Henry?" Jack looked around but didn't see them.

"She's out with Henry, buying him new clothing." Angelica quickly pecked his lips.

"Oh…We got the house to ourselves now?" Jack put his arm around her waist, smirking.

"Por favor…" Angelica rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Angelica woke up early. It would be a busy day. First, she would attend a church service. Then, they had a Christmas lunch at Victoria's. And then, of course, Christmas Dinner on the Pearl. Angelica had agreed on celebrating it there.

Angelica looked over at Jack. He seemed vast asleep. She kissed his cheek, hoping he would wake up. He didn't.

She touched his cheek, he stirred, but continued sleeping. It was hopeless. She got up and picked up Rosalía and Edward, both sleeping as well. She sat on the bed and started breastfeeding Rosalía and put down Edward in between her and Jack.

When one of Jack's many dreadlocks fell on Edward, he saw his chance and took it. Angelica immediately laughed.

"Harder, love! Come…" Angelica whispered. She took his hand to help him pull harder.

"Bloody hell…" Jack frowned, still eyes closed. His hand followed down his dreadlock to find out why it hurt. When he felt a little baby hand, he stopped and opened his eyes.

"Oi, what are ye doing?" Jack tried to get Edward's hand out of his hair, but when he didn't, he gave up.

"Right then…" Jack rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Jack! What are you doing?!" Angelica said, annoyed.

"Sleeping?" Jack said groggily.

"You have to wake up. It's Christmas. It's going to be a busy day…" Angelica said.

"Well, I am not going to that church thing so I can sleep." Jack picked up Edward and put him on his chest, and they both closed their eyes.

"You cannot. You have to take care of our children while I am away." Angelica said.

"We will sleep…" Jack said. Angelica quickly pulled the blanket off of him.

"Woman! What are ye doing?! Give it back!" Jack yelled. Angelica laughed.

Jack sat up straight, holding Edward close to his chest.

"So, luv, enlighten me. What is happening today?" Jack looked at Angelica.

"First, I am going to church and you are staying here. When I come back, we go to Victoria who is hosting a Christmas lunch…"

"We? Can I not stay at home with them?" Jack interrupted, pointing to his children.

"No. You are coming with me. Elizabeth is going to babysit them." Angelica answered. Jack rolled his eyes.

"And then what?" Jack was not looking forward to this day. There were way too many commitments.

"We go to your lovely boat." Angelica sarcastically smiled. Jack smirked.

"Ye know, I actually got ye something…" Jack put down Edward and got up.

Angelica just frowned. She looked at him going through the pockets in his coat.

"Ha, there it be…" He got out something shiny, but she couldn't see what it was yet.

Angelica put down Rosalía and looked at Jack.

"Come come, luv…" Jack waved for her to come over. Angelica slowly got up and approached him.

"What?" Angelica asked.

"Turn around." Jack said.

"Why?" Angelica frowned.

"Why is it so hard for you to take orders?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Me? You never take orders!" Angelica said.

"I am captain, deary. I be the one giving orders, not taking them. Also, can ye please just turn around." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine… But if you do anything stupid I will…" Angelica rambled on. Meanwhile, Jack carefully put the necklace around her neck.

"Ye done now?" Jack interrupted her, raising his eyebrows. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her back around so that he was facing her.

Angelica looked at the new item around her neck. It was a gold necklace with a ruby pendant. The back of the pendant was engraved with the letters J, E, and R.

The ruby stone Jack had owned for several years. He had brought it to goldsmith John to turn it into a necklace.

She put her arms around his neck, and his hands traveled down her back. She gazed into his eyes for a few seconds before she kissed him slowly. He kissed her back, smiling.

* * *

Hours later, Jack, Angelica, Elizabeth, and the children were enjoying dinner on the Pearl. Gibbs had made sure there was a large table where the whole crew could sit, and Jack had given him some extra money to arrange for enough food and drinks. Wine and rum were flowing.

"I never expected you to be such a romantic, Jack…" Elizabeth said, smiling at Angelica. Jack stared at Angelica for a few seconds before he continued eating. She winked at him in return.

He was sitting at the head of the table, Angelica and Gibbs on each side of him, Elizabeth next to Angelica. In between Jack and Angelica stood a stroller with Rosalía and Edward in it, sleeping. Henry, meanwhile, was sitting on Elizabeth's lap, too afraid to sit next to a pirate all by himself.

"What has he done now?" Gibbs asked. Scrum sat next to him, feeling honored to be sitting in such close presence to the captain.

"He gave her this necklace!" Elizabeth pointed to the necklace around Angelica's neck.

"Ha, love even makes the captain go into the Christmas spirit, eh!" Gibbs said.

"Eh, sir… There be a strange ship approaching us…" Scrum said. He almost whispered it, so that only Jack and Gibbs would hear it. Elizabeth and Angelica were too busy chatting anyway.

Jack looked at the sea. He did see a ship as well.

"It can't be…" Gibbs said.

Jack got out his binoculars and looked through them. All of a sudden, a big smirk appeared on his face.

"I think it is, Gibbs… It's signaling something… Prepare a dingy, we be going over there. I don't think it can come closer…" Jack said. Both Gibbs and Jack stood up.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Angelica looked at him confused.

"I'll be right back, love." He quickly pecked her lips and went off.

* * *

Jack and Gibbs embarked on the strange vessel and were immediately greeted by its captain.

"William! How I did not expect ye to see ye here!" Jack yelled. Gibbs followed him.

"Jack! How are ye! Seems ye have a fancy thing going on there?" Will said.

"I do… What brings ye here, mate?" Jack said. He had an idea, of course.

"Strangely, instead of bringing me to the island Elizabeth lives on, the ship brought me here. Though I cannot step on land, I sometimes sail around the island to just catch a glimpse of her. Of my son… By the way, did I really see ye kiss some damsel, Jack?"

Like Jack's compass, the Flying Dutchman could bring its captain to the place he had in mind.

"Not everything is as strange as it seems, dear William…" Jack said.

"The ship bringing me here or you kissing some damsel?" Will said. Gibbs laughed.

"Ha, still the clever boy, eh? Let me explain it to ye. No, it is not strange that the ship brought ye here since, ye know, your lovely wife is aboard the Pearl…" Jack smirked.

"You kissed Elizabeth?!" Will was furious.

"Oi, boy, no! I kissed my own wife, bloody hell… Bringing souls to the Locker does make ye go crazy, I see…." Jack said.

"You're not making any sense. Wife? You have a wife? I don't believe you, Jack." Will said.

"Ye better do 'cause he's got some more for ye!" Gibbs yelled.

"Can ye come over to the Pearl for one night? Lizzie and ye boy would love to see ye…" Jack asked.

"I always wondered if he was mine… Why don't you bring them over here?" Will said. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I won't be coming back then, since, ye know, I promised my wife to spend Christmas with her. And no, we will not come over because then I'd also have to bring my two newborn children. Surprising, isn't it? So, I will go back and send ye your wife and child. Agreed?" Jack said, grinning.

"Wait, what?" For Will, this was too much weird information to process at once.

* * *

A week later, the same group of people was on the Pearl. In a few minutes, the new year would begin.

Elizabeth and Henry had spent the night with Will aboard the Flying Dutchman. He left her the morning after. Nevertheless, she was grateful for seeing him, and more so, introducing him to their child. Will had promised her to visit Nassau if he had the chance.

It did Will good to see Jack finally seemed to have his life together, with a wife and two children and all. He was actually grateful for Jack's marriage. It meant that his own wife now had someone she could relate with, a new best friend.

The moon was shining bright. Jack and Angelica were slowly dancing to the music, enjoying each other's company.

"Only a few minutes and the year is already over…" Angelica said softly. Jack chuckled.

"And what a year it's been… We've come a long way…" Jack said, looking into her eyes.

"Yes…" Angelica said.

"3…2…1…" People yelled. Fireworks exploded.

"Happy new year, luv…." Jack said.

"Happy new year…" Angelica gazed into his eyes, waiting.

He kissed her slowly, passionately. It didn't matter what had happened in the past, nor what would happen in the future. They were together now.

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! I don't have a plan for this story. I just write down what's in my head. Let me know if there something you'd like to see in this story! :)


End file.
